


Without A Heart

by Ninabluesky



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alison DiLaurentis G!P, Alternate Universe - No A (Pretty Little Liars), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama & Romance, Emison - Freeform, F/F, Intersex, Lena Luthor Has a Penis, Light Angst, PLL, SuperCorp, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninabluesky/pseuds/Ninabluesky
Summary: Extraordinary, powerfull, with no concept of the meaning of love. Some girls don't have a heart, they just have one goal, one only, and, that's to be the top of the top. But, what happen when their ambition gets blurry by... love? #Emison #Supercorp #Emily, Alison #Lena, Kara
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Emily Fields, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is is gonna be an intersex story. Some of you reached me, requesting an intersex with Alison for PLL, and, Lena for Supercorp. I could do one story for each one, but, what if we merge the two? Not sure of what will come from this, but, let's see, are you with me?
> 
> Anyway, this is gonna be an AU, Emison, Supercorp will be our lead couples.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Ruthless, arrogant, smartass, girl without a heart... Lena Luthor can be defined by so many adjectives. But, if we get a close look on how Lena got to be the cold, powerful woman she's now let's start for the beginning...

« It's a girl ! With a p... ?! What the h... ?! » The doctor is as shocked as the couple of rich people who's looking at the newborn baby. An aberration ! That's the first thing that the mother, Lillian Luthor says about her baby girl, and, that's one of the adjectives that Lena will have to bear as she grew up in the Luthor's family.

The birth of the 2nd child of the Luthor's was already a public news, there was no way that they could vanish the baby now that all the city has its eyes on them. So, what solution do they have ?

And, while this despicable couple was trying to figure out what to do, another powerful family was having the same predicament...

« Kenneth, she has a... » Jessica DiLaurentis can't not even say it. She always dreamed about having a daughter, but, the beautiful baby that's sleeping in its hospital crib, it's not the child that they were expecting. And, no matter how beautiful the baby is, the couple doesn't want to deal with the rare anatomy of the baby girl.

So, when you have a complex situation, and, you don't want to deal with it, what most people do ? They push away the problem. And, that's how the next destination for these two little babies will be to live very far from the two people who created them...

While Lena grows up between nannies, and, boarding schools. Alison grows up, living with distant relatives. Neither of them have the lovely childhood that they wanted to live. But, the errors of their parents will not be an excuse to not become extraordinary women...

« And, the unanimous vote of the board is in favour of naming Lena Luthor as the new CEO of Luthor Corp » The board announces his decision, and, it was like music to Lena's ears.

« What ?! You can't do that ! » Lillian Luthor protests, but, the decision has been made, and, there's no turning back. Lena has a big, smug smirk on her face, and, her smirk just gets bigger when she sees the angry face of her dear mother...

« It seems that your precious Lex didn't make it to the cut... » Lena smugly says to the woman who gave birth to her, but, never, even once, dared to hold her. And, if Lillian despised her already, now, she despises her even more...

« This wouldn't have happened if your father wouldn't have died without making his will... » Lillian states, trying to leave it clear that Lena's victory is just a consequence of Lionel's lack of preparedness. With a sharp, venomous tongue, Lillian wants to make Lena feel unwanted again.

But, she's losing her time. If there's something that Lena has learned all these years growing up alone, it's that feelings are for the losers, for the weaks, and, that's why, Lena just laughs to her mother's words.

« You're laughing at me ?! » Lillian says in shock, this wasn't the reponse she was expecting from Lena, after lanching her poisonous words.

« You're just as insane as your precious Lex, if you think that I care about what you might think about me... » The new CEO says with an arrogant voice, and, Lillian has no option, but, to leave the building, and, fumigate her anger elsewhere. And, once she's gone...

« Well, 1st matter of the day, we will rename this empire... my empire...» The new woman in power announces, and, that's how, some days later, L-Corp is born.

And, while Lena takes ownership of what will be one of the biggest companies of the world. Another girl has to do the same... even if she's not sure to want to do it...

« He's ready to see you, Alison » The doctor informs, and, Alison takes a deep breath before walking into the hospital room. Machines, the constant and weak 'vip', her surrandings distract Alison for a brief moment till the old man, who's lying on his death bed, asks her to get closer...

Kenneth tries to raise his hand, but, he's very weak to move a finger. « Don't try to move, you should keep your energies... » Alison kindly says when she sits at his side, and, holds his hand.

Blue eyes, so pure, so innocent, stare at him with so much tenderness that, Kenneth starts to cry without knowing. « Why you cry ? » His daughter asks while she softly clears his tears.

How can she be so kind to him ? How can she see him with so much fondness ? Kenneth wonders. He doesn't think he has done anything to deserve Alison's affection. And maybe he's right, but even if he hasn't been the father that Alison wanted and needed, he's still her father, that's why she has always been kind with him.

It was rare the times when Kenneth visited her. But, every time that he stepped in the house of the relatives where Alison grew up, the blonde always received him with a big smile, and, recalling those moments, it breaks his heart. Kenneth wants to say so many things, but, all he gets to say before dying, it's _'I'm sorry...'_

Regret of his lack of parenthood ? Remorse of pushing her away ? Guilt of not being there for her ? Who knows why he did it, but, the last wish of Kenneth was to put all his goods in Alison's name. And, that's how, right now Alison finds herself in a position she never expected...

« Congrats. You're the new head of the company » Jason tells her, there's no malice, or, anger in his words. They might grew up apart, but, Jason has always seen Alison as his little sister.

« Are you mad ? » Alison mumbles, still in shock, processing everything that's happening. « No, it was the least thing he could have done for you... » Jason wasn't fan of their parents. Geez, he even hates them for how they treated Alison. Maybe that's why he's such screwed up. Parties, girls, alcohol, drugs, gambling... make your pick, but, it wasn't a secret that Jason was far to be the perfect boy.

Jason grew up with the desire to tear down the perfect image of the DiLaurentis, and, he might have achived it. There was no day when he didn't appear in the tabloids. And, the world knows him like the 'bad boy' of National City, and, it's a tittle that makes him proud, but not as much as the tittle of being Alison's big brother...

He loves the sweet blonde more than anything else in his life, and, Alison knows how much her big brother cares for her. That's why, even if she never wanted to be the head of the legacy of their family, she decides to accept the tittle, the responsibility, after all, this was the perfect excuse to stay close, and, keep an eye on Jason. After all, with Kenneth and Jessica dead, Jason is the closest thing she has of a family...

Being the CEO of the DiLaurentis empire was the last wish of her father. It's a reason to get closer to her brother. And, that's how Alison gets ready to become something she never expected to be : a public person...

« Two big magnates of National City have recently passed away. They, leaving, it means a new start for a new generation. Will their heirs keep the legacies of their parents ? Or will they rebrand themselves, and, be the 1st step forwards on what National City needs as new entrepreneurs...?» Kara was reading the draft of her next article when a big alarm sounds.

« This is not a drill ! Move your asses ! » Such kind words of Miss Grant to encourage her employees to leave the building. Kara saves her work, and, following the emergency procedures, she evacuates the building with the rest of her colleagues.

« What do you think it happened ? » Nia asks, and, Kara shrugs, she has no idea of why the alarm sounded. There's no indication of smoke, so, it's not a fire. Could it be a robbery ? But, who would ever dare to steal something from Cat Grant ?

There are few powerful people in National City that you should never cross if you want to live, and one of them, it's the Queen of all medias, Cat Grant, the head of Catco Magazine. Cat can destroy lives with just ink, and, that's one of the reasons she's feared by lots of people... even the head of the police...

« What the hell is coming on, here ?! » Cat angrily demands a reason for all this din. « My taxes pay your salary, so, the last thing you can do is answering when I make a question... » She's really merciless, fearless to speak like that to the Head of the Police, Officer Wayne Fields...

« Miss Grant, something activated your security system. We have no idea why, but, now that all your personal is out of the building. I can proceed and, send my men in to check out... » His reply it's not what Miss Grant wanted to hear, but, it's all he has to say for now...

« Officer Fields ! » Wayne calls the newbie on the station, and, a big smile appears on his lips when he sees his dear daughter, walking towards him, wearing her new uniform. If Pam could be here, she would be so proud, that's what Wayne has in his mind.

Remembering his wife, it brings a bitter taste in his mouth. It has been years since she left them without saying why. And, there's no doubt that her departure created a big resentment on Wayne's heart, but, no matter how much he wants to hate her, he can't... after all, Pam gave him the biggest gift in the world... his dear Emily...

« Emily Fields at your orders, Chief ! » The brunette greets him, not like her father, but, as her superior. It's weird to receive such distant greeting from her, but, they are working. And, Emily has no intention to look like 'Daddy's girl' in front of all the other cops.

Being raised by Wayne Fields, it's an honor. That's what Emily thinks, and, maybe that's the principal reason to become a cop, like him. She has one goal in life, and, that's to prove that she can be the best cop in the world. Such target requires a full commitment, maybe that's why Emily has no intention of falling in love, all she wants to be, it's being a cop...

There's nothing wrong with having goals in life. Wanting to be an honest reporter, wanting to be a great cop, wanting to prove to the world that you are more than a pariah, an aberration of nature. Any goal that keeps you moving forwards, it's valid. But, you should keep in mind, that the plans of today, might change when you less expect it. And, these ladies have no idea of how much their goals will get twisted by something we call... love...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Good morning, National City! Mona Vanderwall, here. Your favorite radio presenter. And, I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources sent me this photo: 'Spotted at the Grand Central station, bag in hand, Morgan Edge in a secret rendezvous with William Dey of Catco Magazine' You might wonder what is the big deal about this? I mean, do not get me wrong, if this a secret love story, I'm more than ready to ship them. But, I don't think this is about love... I don't know what you think, but, if you ask me, this bag between them seems very suspicious to me. Could it be that Morgan Edge is trying to pay his way to the exclusive CatCo ranking of the Best Entrepreneurs of the year?_ " Lena keeps hearing the radio broadcast while she jogs around the biggest park of National City...

"Really, Edge? You're that desperate to get into the fucking list of a Magazine...?" Lena mocks "Pathetic..." The CEO doesn't seem surprised to the accusations against Morgan Edge. She really thinks that he has done worse things than trying to bribe a reporter. Really, how people like him can walk freely in the streets? Lena wonders. But well, it seems that Karma is finally reaching him since this time he got caught in the act. Lena is not a big fan of gossips, but, she must admit that every note done by this radio presenter has been actually true, so, if what she's saying right now is true too, someone will be really pissed today...

"KIARA! TO MY OFFICE, NOW!" The blonde reporter takes a deep breath while she walks towards the office of a very, very angry Cat Grant. "Close the door..." Kara follows the order of her boss, and, closes the door of the office.

Why she's here? She's not the one who pissed her off, that's for sure, right? Kara starts to wonder what she could have done to be called into the office of Cat. It's because she ate all the donuts this morning? It's not her fault that she can eat so much! Or, maybe it's because she hasn't been able to interview Lena Luthor as Cat wanted. In her defense, she has really tried, but, it's not her fault that each time she tries to get a meeting with the young Luthor, she gets a rotound 'No'.

Lena Luthors doesn't do well with reporters, and, till now, no one has been able to get an exclusive interview with her, not even CatCo Magazine. And, Kara feels a little down with that, but, she hopes that her inability to get such interview, it's not the reason why Cat looks so angry this morning. Kara's worries get worse when the Queen of all media starts smashing things in her office...

"Miss Grant?!" The blonde has never seen Cat like this. And, her worried look is enough to soothe Cat's anger. "My apologies for the display of... you know... but, it seems that you cannot trust anyone these days..." Cat says after breaking another thing from her office. Kara gulps hard, looking around, the damages might have raised already to more than ten times Kara's salary. The privilege of being rich Kara thinks, and, the blonde has no intention to say a word at least than Cat asks something. The last thing Kara wants to do, it's to throw more fuel on the fire of Cat's rage, but, when she sees something cracked all over the floor, her mouth speaks before her brain could register it...

"OMG! You broke your sculpture of Jeff Koons?!" The blonde says in a big shock, "That sculpture must cost more than just a few bucks!" Kara's jaw drops open, big blue eyes can't believe what she's seeing...

"Kiara, focus! I didn't call you to tell me how expensive are my things!" Kara nods, but still, that sculpture was so unique, and, beautiful. Kara loved her because it had a shape of a dog, and, she loves dogs, well, she loves many things: food, flowers, the sun, the rain, the wind...

Kara is so lost in her thoughts that she seems absent from their conversation. She's in her own world, so distracted of reality that she doesn't put attention on her boss' words till Cat drops a big file in front of Kara...

"What is this?" The blonde reporter asks, and, she regrets it the moment she sees the killer stare of her boss. If looks could kill, her sister Alex would be reading already her obituary right now...

"Good to know that you were putting attention on what I was saying, Kiera..." Kara gulps hard, and, like a kicked puppy she tries to stay stiff, and, not do something else that could make the situation even worse, and, it works. Cat deeply exhales, and, repeats what she said before. This time, Kara makes sure to put attention on everything she's saying...

"So, to sum it up. William Dey is dead to me, and, I need a new reporter to take over the list of the 20 most powerful people of National City..." Kara nods, it's more than understandable that if William is capable to accept a bribe from Morgan Edge, he cannot keep writing the article. And, Kara starts to make a big list in her mind of some colleagues that could take over William's article. She was ready to recommend someone till, it hit her... the reason why she's here...

"W-w-wait! Are you assigning me to write this article?!" Saying it out loud didn't make it more real. Let's be honest, Kara is a newbie reporter, just 2 years ago, she still was Cat's assistant. So, for her, to receive this assignment was more than a big deal... it was the opportunity to become a recognized reporter. Something that has been Kara's dream for so long...

"I cannot afford to jeopardize any further the integrity of this article. I need someone who I know I can trust at 100%..." Cat says with her serious voice, not her angry voice, but, with the kind of voice that lets you know that she's being completely honest...

"Awww! You trust me?!" Kara's face light up, like a golden retriever that has received a cookie for his good behavior. And, Cat rolls her eyes "Kara, do not make a big deal of this. Just take this file, and, get ready to work on this article..."

"You said my name right, this time!" The blonde points out, and, Kara's shine smile is so big that it's hard to look at it. That's why Cat avoids eye-contact, and, just waves her hand, indicating her to leave now...

"We are publishing the article on our annual anniversary, like every year. So, you've plenty of time to do your research and, do a proper job..." Kara nods. She has months to impress the Queen of all medias, and, she has no doubt that she will do a great job.

Such joy she needs to share her with someone...

"Wow, Kara, I'm so happy for you! We definitely should celebrate this! Dinner at Noonas? It's on me of course... Yes, Kara you can order a double dish if you want..." The doctor Alex Danver was talking on the phone with her dear sister while she was doing the paperwork of her shift. After hanging the phone, she signed the last chart and, she was ready to go home. Alex makes a mental note that the first thing to do arriving him, it's to get a shower, really, she's sure that she smell worse than the old milk she has in the fridge...

After a shift of 36 hours, Alex was more than ready to go home, but, when she passes by the Burn Unit, she stops walking when she hears little laughs. Intrigued by the little laughs she was hearing on the hallway, she resumes her walking, but, in another direction...

Curiosity took over her, and, before knowing it, she finds herself already peeking into a room where all the child patients were staying. Not a lot of people have the stomach to put a foot in a place like this. It's hard to see people with severe burns, especially kids. Each time that Alex has been assigned to work on this section of the hospital, she really sucks at keeping her emotions in line. The last thing that these kids need, it's pity or, someone looking at them with sorrow, and, sadness, so yeah, when Alex heard the little giggling, the happy laughs of the kids, the dear doctor needed to find out what was causing such joy in the hearts of the little patients, and, the source of it, it was none other than...

"Okay kids, who's ready for another trick?" All the kids say _'Me'_ , and, the clown tries to do another magic trick, but, just like the previous one, she messed it up, and, the egg didn't transform in a little chicken; it just smashed against her head when she took off the hat. All the children, even Alex, laugh when they see the complete mess that's in the hair of the clown...

Trick after trick, the clumsy clown failed in doing magic, but, it didn't fail in making the kids laugh. Alex wasn't planning to stay, but, it was so entertaining to see the clumsy clown, that she stays till the end of the show...

The act ends when the clown shows all the toys that he brought for them. So many new toys, Alex wonders who did such donation. So, she approaches to the clown, and, asks who's making all of this possible. And, the clown replies with a big smile _'Me...'_

Alex frowns, she doesn't get it. It's this another joke from the clown? The doctor seems to need more information, so, the clown simply gives her presentation card. "Alison DiLaurentis, CEO of -A Toys Co..." Alex reads what is on the card, and just now, she realizes that the clown is actually a girl...

"The CEO of a Toys company is acting as a clown in a hospital?" Alex is not subtle to express her surprise. There are no cameras around, so, this is not about publicity, this kind of things are not tax deductible, so, why she's doing this?

Sometimes, Alex acts like a secret agent, and, she wants to uncover the secret motives behind people's action. But, in this case, she's losing her time, because Alison hasn't a secret agenda about this...

"What is wrong with making kids laugh?" The blonde asks, and, Alex just opens her mouth and, she says nothing because she doesn't know what to reply. "No one really made the time to make me laugh or play with me when I was a child..." The clown sadly admits. Alison doesn't know why she's sharing this with her, but, she's already doing it, so, she keeps talking...

"So, yeah, I spend my free time, dressed as a clown, visiting hospitals, orphanage because any child deserves to laugh, and, have nice toys..." Alison's words were sincere, and, Alex gulps hard, feeling bad to push the girl to explain her motives. "Excuse me Doctor, but, this clown must go to work..." Alison says while she walks away...

Leave it to Alison DiLaurentis to make an unforgettable meeting. And, even if she didn't plan for it, Alex kept thinking about her, even during dinner...

"What is wrong Alex? Something in your mind?" Kara asks when she orders all the desserts on the menu. "I'm a doctor, not a millionaire, Kara..." And, the blonde reporter just giggles at her sister's comment, but, the reporter knows that Alex is just being dramatic, after all, this wouldn't be the first time that Alex pays her meals...

The desserts arrive, and, Kara giggles, happy with all the sweet things she's going to eat, and, Alex just chuckles, looking at her sister, she acts like a kid most of the time, it's so cute... and, talking about kids...

"Kara, about your article... have you considerate to put Alison DiLaurentis on your list?" Kara frowns, she wonders why Alex is talking about the CEO of -A Toys Co. "Why?" The reporter asks, and, Alex doesn't dare to reply immediately, she just shrugs till her mouth starts to speak by itself...

"I don't know what are the criteria to get on that list that you have to do for Catco, but... she's not like any other CEO. So, you should check her out..." Alex has no idea why she's saying this, but, it seems that the blonde really left an impression on her. And, Alison will not be the only one to leave an impression in a Danvers...

It's another sunny Sunday in National City when Kara wakes up, she smiles big time when the ray of sunshine pass through the window and reach her face. "It's seems that today it's the perfect weather for a walk in the park... so, what do you say Krypto, do you wanna go out?" The dog of the reporter happily jumps around the bed, barking. He's so in for a walk, and, Kara wastes no more time to get them out...

Krypto is a really nice dog, very energetic just as Kara, but, he doesn't go crazy. That's why her owner is shocked to see him run away from her, in the middle of the park without a reason... "Krypto! Wait!" The blonde wasn't planning to run, she didn't bring her sports outfit, but, she has no option. The dog might be fast, but she's faster... well, maybe not fast enough to stop the dog from tacking someone to the ground...

"OMG! Krypto, NO!" The blonde scolds the dog when she tries to remove the dog that's over a person. "Bad dog! Bad dog!" Krypto sadly pouts, he looks down, and, stays behind Kara while the blonde gives a hand to the woman who's still lying on the ground. "I'm really sorry, I... OMG! You're Lena Luthor!" Once again, the blonde reporter gets lost in tracks when she realizes who's the person in front of her...

Kara has seen her in TV, in pictures, but, she has never gotten the chance to see her in person till now... And, she's more beautiful than what the pictures show. Not lots of people are able to take your breath away, but, Lena is definitely one of those people who has that ability...

"Take a picture darling, it will last longer..." Lena teases when she sees how Kara can't stop checking her out. "I, I, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare... it's just that... you... you... ahm..." The reporter is normally very good with words, but, it seems that this morning her brain cells are still sleeping or, suffered a short circuit because she can't make a comprehensive sentence, something that amuses Lena a lot...

"Well, as cute as it's to see you out of words. I should keep jogging, so..." The raven-haired woman tries to resume her jogging, but, her right knee painfully crumbles when she makes the first step. "OMG! Are you hurt?!" Kara looks very worried that her dog just injured the CEO of L-Corp. "I'll be okay..." Lena says, pain reflected in her voice. And, she can pretend to be an indestructible woman, but, Kara will not buy it. "You are in pain... here, let me help you..." Against Lena's objection, Kara becomes Lena' support to walk towards the nearest bench...

"Wait here!" The blonde says when she notices an ice cart near them. In a flash, she's back with ice-cream, and, ice to put over Lena's knee. "Better...?" The blonde asks while she offers too an popsicle to the other woman. Lena is not sure that she wants to eat it. She's not a big fan of sweet things, but, the shiny aura of the blonde, makes it very hard to say 'no'...

"Thanks..." Lena mumbles with a little of blush on her cheeks, and, turns her eyes away from the blonde because that shiny smile, it's too bright too see directly. "I don't know what happened to him today, he has never done something like this, really..." Kara starts to make a light conversation, and, Lena goes with the flow of the conversation till her phone rings, and, she realizes that she should go to the office now...

"Are you sure that you can walk?" Lena nods, she might not run, but, walk seems to be okay. The CEO stands up, she pats the sad dog, trying to cheer her up, and, Kara smiles with such tender action. Maybe that's why she bluntly asks Lena out, you know, just for a lunch. As an apology for what Krypto did. There's nothing wrong with that right? Kara thinks. And, she's shocked by how boldly she asked for it, really, today is not just Krypto who's acting weird...

The CEO keeps caressing the dog, pondering on the proposition, mostly just because it was priceless to see how Kara was looking at her, desperately waiting for an answer. A big smirk spreads over Lena's lips when she decides that it was time to get the blonde from her misery and, tells Kara her answer. "Fine, it seems just natural to let you invite me for a lunch as an apology for tacking me to the ground..." Kara happily gasps, releasing the breath she didn't know she was keeping. They exchange phone numbers, and, the blonde reporter stammers one last time, a bunch of words before saying their good-byes.

Lena limps back to her car till she's sure that no one is watching, that the blonde is not in the picture. "Easy peasy..." Lena grins when she walks normal, like if she wasn't in pain. She arrives at L-Corp. She walks into the building like if nothing happened to her... "Did it work? Are you on the list? Will you be the n°1 in it?!" Her CFO, and, best friend Sam asks while Lena changes clothes on her office. A dog whistle drops to the floor when she takes off her sport outfit. "Lena, I know that you don't like to appear in Magazines and etc. But, after the arrest of your Mother as a leader of this secret organization, Cadmus. We really need good press! The stocks will keep dropping if we don't do a little of damage control about the public image of the Luthors!"

The CFO is really worried about the public image of the company. It's normal to panic in any crisis, but, Lena is a good soldier under any storm. That's why she doesn't feel worried at all. "Stop worrying, Sam. I will get my way to be in the top of that CatCo ranking..." She smirks, playing with the dog whistle, feeling confident about her scheme. "As planned, I approached the reporter today. I even get a lunch date with her, so, don't worry, in less than a week, I'll have her, eating out of the palm of my hand..." Lena smirks, already thinking that it will be very easy to make Kara do whatever she wants...

It seems that the casual encounter wasn't so casual after all. Nothing is what it seems. And, the Luthors are not the only one making schemes in this city...

"How this happened?!" Emily exclaims, with a mix of emotions while she stares at her dear father. The head of NCPD, lying down in a hospital bed, breathing with the help of a mechanical ventilator. She was patrolling, when she received the call from her friend and, colleague Tobby. It felt so unreal when she talked with him over the phone, and, it still feels so unreal to see Wayne like this.

Her man of steel... her hero... her only family is in coma because someone shot him in the back. A coward! A human garbage that Emily swears to put him behind bars! Whoever did this to her dad, will pay for this!

"I believe this has to do with the investigation of -A Toys Co..." Emily frowns, because as far as she knows the Police Department dropped the case when the procurator told them that they didn't have enough proof to prove that the company was doing more than just selling toys. Wayen was very sure that all the arms trafficking was done under waters by them. And, he was so sure about it, that he kept investigating, off the record...

"Without telling anyone, I was helping him with the investigation. The last thing I know, it's that he was meeting someone who was ready to talk..." Tobby confesses that he didn't want him to go alone, but, he insisted that it would be okay... but, it didn't go well at all...

Emily closes her fists very hard, a wave of anger spreads over her body. Why Wayne didn't come to her with this? Why, he asked for Tobby's help and not hers? She has so many questions that the brunette wants to ask to her father, but, right now she can't. She can't get mad at her Dad either, since he's over the edge of dying. The only way to channel her feelings right now, it's to focus her anger on -A Toys Co. She needs to find who shot her father, she needs to find the truth, and, the only way to do that, it's to continue with the investigation that her father cannot finish...

"Tobby, I'll need you to show me all you have about -A Toys Co's case..." The brunette is taking the lead on this investigation from now on. And, there's no one who can stop her...

Drama never takes a vacation. Instead, it takes the National City Expressway and heads directly to the life of these ladies. Deception... lies... Everyone is ready to play the game to get what they want. But, are these players ready to play the game of love too? You will need to stay tuned to find it out...


	3. Chapter 3

It's gonna be already a week since the last time she saw her, and, she almost didn't recognize her without all the makeup, but, those blue eyes are hard to forget...

"Another magic trick that didn't go well?" The doctor Alex Danvers says while she approaches to her patient who's waiting for her. "Ahm... not really. I kind of messed it up on my lab..." Alex hums with the reply of the blonde. A CEO in a lab... it seems that this girl is as clumsy as possible in no matter what she does...

"Lab? You're a CEO, what the hell are you doing in a Lab?"

"I'm very smart, and, I'm helping the R&D team to develop new toys..." Alison sees how Alex frowns, not believing it. "Hey! I'm really smart! I might be blonde! But, I'm not that kind of blonde!" Alison points out with a serious voice.

Alex makes no comment about it, she just nods. The dear doctor didn't want to upset her again, but, it seems that no matter what, she always finds a way to start with the wrong foot with this girl...

"So, you were in a Lab. And...?"

"And, I kinda tried to change the blade of a cutter... and, well... I kinda failed in doing it..." Alex bursts out laughing, and, Alison just rolls her eyes...

"It's not funny" Alison pouts

"Well, imagine it's me who's doing it..." The doctor says and, when Alison puts Alex in the same situation than hers, the CEO bursts out laughing...

"See, it's funny..." Alex smirks, and, keeps treating Alison's cut. The blonde CEO doesn't seem to be fan of blood. Alex notices it, and, to distract Alison's mind, she asks her about what she was doing in the lab before the accident with the cutter. The trick worked just fine, because Alison completely forgot about what was happening in her hand when she starts talking about the new inventions she's creating in the lab.

Alison has a great imagination. Maybe that was caused by all the fairy tales, and, fiction books she read when she was younger. Whatever is the reason, it seems that she's creating toys, thinking as a kid. Thinking about what a kid would like to play with. And, Alex smiles at the excitement of the blonde. It's always nice to see people who love what they do at work...

"The cut is not too deep. You will need some stitches. But, you're gonna be okay..." Alison nods when she hears Alex's diagnostic. The blonde really wasn't expecting to end in the hospital while testing the new game of toys she was trying to create, but, she's here... injured, and, being treated by no one else than the same doctor with whom, she didn't have a good start...

Alex might be harsh with her words, speaking before thinking. But, she's very kind on her touch when she treats a patient. And, Alison is surprised by how well Alex closes her wound. The blonde doesn't feel pain at all. In questions of minutes, Alex closed the cut, and looking at the impeccable stitch, it's very possible that Alison will not get a scar after that...

"Okay, it's done. I'll prescribe you something if you feel pain. If you get a little of fever, or, anything else. Do not hesitate to come and, see me..." Alison nods when she hears the indications of the doctor, and, she really believes that she will not need the pain pills, or, come back again. But, she was wrong...

"What was this time?" Alex asks when she sees the girl who has become her most recurrent patient. The doctor is curious to know what is the reason for this visit. Last time, it was a light burn caused by a coffee machine. Really, who burns making coffee? A week before that, the blonde literally blew up her lab when the batteries of her new robotic toys got an electrical overload. No one got hurt besides Alison because she was working alone...

This girl seems to be a magnet for accidents. It's surprising that she has made it so far without having a real scar. And, looking at the injury of today, that record of zero scars will continue, but...

"You broke your arm, I'll need to immobilize it..." Alex informs while she examines the X-ray of Alison's arm. "How did it happen?" The doctor asks and, Alison starts to tell the events of this morning. Alex tries not to laugh, but, she can't help it, especially when Alison is so detailed about how she lost balance on the stairs just because she saw a spider...

"It's not funny..." Alison pouts, puffing her cheeks like a little girl "Spiders are scary..."

"Yeah, super scary..." Alison rolls her eyes with Alex' sarcastic comment. "You know, when I told you the first time ' _to come to see me if something else happened to you_ ', I really didn't think that you would take it so literally..." Alex smirks when she starts to put the sling...

"What do you mean?"

"Well, each time you come to the hospital. You ask for me. There are other doctors, you know?" Alison blushes a little when Alex points out the little attachment she's having with her. And, it's not like Alison didn't acknowledge the existence of other doctors. But, she's comfortable with Alex, she likes Alex's touch as a doctor. So, there's nothing wrong with always wanting to be treated by her, right?

Alex's comment gets stuck in Alison's mind like a broken record. And, the blonde gets irritated about it. Because, seriously, why she wants someone like Alex Danvers as her doctor? The doctor always makes jokes about each incident, she teases her about her clumsiness. Something that Alison would normally unlike, but, when she thinks about it, Alex makes jokes about it to minimize Alison's worries. And, it works, Aliso feels like if it's not as grave as she thought after all. So okay, Alex sense of humor is an asset to make her feel better when she's injured, what else?

Thinking about it, Alison likes too, when Alex asks her about her day, she likes when they talk. She likes when Alex says something funny about her little sister so Alison could see that she's not the only clumsy girl in town. Alex is also always smiling. She gives her a big smile each time they say 'goodbye'. And, Alison feels something warm everytime she thinks about that smile...

The list of things that Alison likes about her doctor, it keeps getting bigger, and, bigger. Alison likes so many things about the doctor that if you sum it up, it just reveals that...

"OMG! I've a crush on my doctor!" Alison realizes about it in shock, when she suddenly stops her car without any warning. Car horns start to sound, people are yelling at her, and, Alison shouldn't have stopped her car, in the middle of the street, just like that, but, she couldn't help it. She just became aware of the fact that she might likes Alex Danvers, and, it's a paralyzed moment when you realize you like someone...

And, Alison is not the only one developing feelings for a Danvers...

"Lena! Lena! Over here!" The blonde reporter waves her hand in the air, and, a big smile spreads over Lena's face, an authentic smile. This is their 12th lunch since they met, but, who's counting right? It's not like if Lena Luthor wants to make a big deal about it, but it's...

It's a big deal that Kara's smile is always in Lena's mind, it's a big deal that Lena counts the days, the hours, the minutes, the seconds! To their next rendezvous. And, it's a big, really big deal that Lena loves Kara's company more than anything else on Earth...

"You'll love the dumplings! They are to die for!" Kara exciting says, and, Lena chuckles when she sees how Kara's face always light up when she talks about food...

"It's still a mystery for me how much you can eat without getting the weight of it..." Lena says with a sassy voice, feeling a little jealous about Kara's anatomy. Because who wouldn't love to eat everything they want without getting fat?

"I know, I'm the envy of every girl. But, there can be just one Kara Danvers, so..."

Indeed, there's no one like her in the world. Lena has had the chance to meet a lot of people all over the globe; in boarding schools, in her business trips, in her day-today basis, but, between all the people who has crossed paths with this Luthor, no one compares with Kara Danvers, with this sunshine girl who can make you smile with just one look... one look of those beautiful blue eyes she has...

God, those eyes! Lena has beautiful eyes, she knows that, but, Kara's eyes, those saphires are something else... Kara's eyes are pure affection. Just one gaze of them, and, you can feel like if someone is hugging you. It's a warm feeling surrounding you, so foreign and addictive that Lena can't get enough of it. Maybe that's why she's taking it slow, on her plan to get into the top list of Kara's article...

The article should be published in the upcoming months. They have months! Months! Plenty of time to get what she wants, so, where is the harm in having a little more of Kara in between? There's nothing wrong with wanting to spend more time with Kara, right? Lena wonders, and, she's so lost in her thoughts that it's noticed by the blonde...

"Something in your mind, Lena?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out..." The blonde points out when she tries to put 3 dumplings in her mouth, at the same time. It's hilarious, and, Lena can't stop laughing, especially when one of the dumplings drops to the floor...

"Oh, no..." Kara sadly pouts. And, it's cute, really, it's cute how her cheeks puff , and, get a little red by her frustration. It's cute how her eyebrows move, how her tender lips curl in the perfect pout. And, it's cute to see how Lena is enthralled by it...

"Here, take mine..." Using her chopsticks, Lena grabs her last dumpling and, heads it towards Kara's mouth. "Say 'ahh'..." Kara blushes a lot when Lena feeds her, but, she happily moans when she tastes the dumpling...

"Oh, God! Lena! It's so good!" Lena nods, and, gulps hard, feeling a little sweaty and, dirty by how much she liked to hear when Kara moaned her name. And, the sticky feeling gets worse when the blonde softly squeezes Lena's knee under the table...

"Leennnaa! You're spacing out again! Your food will get cold!" Kara scolds her, by her absence of appetite, and, it just makes Lena feel more aroused. This is helming towards a dangerous territory. An alarm switches on, in Lena's mind. This has to end now, she has to get what she wants from Kara, and, walk away but...

"Lena, would you like to see a movie at my place, after this? I got this new sound system that should make movies nights a new great experience! We just need to install it..."

"Oh, I see. So, you're inviting me over because you need someone to install it, right?" Lena teases, raising an eyebrow, showing that Kara wasn't subtle at all, trying to get Lena's help...

"Ooops! Busted!" The blonde giggles, melting Lena's heart. How the hell is that a simple giggling can break all the walls of Lena's heart?! The CEO shakes her head, she needs to stop this closeness now that she can. So Lena should advice Kara to get help from someone else, she could pay a technician to do it, but when Lena stares at Kara, when she sees her smile, all what Lena want to say it's...

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to your place..."

And, that's how some hours later, Lena finds herself, reduced at the level of technical support. Who asks a genius with several PhDs to install some speakers?! Just Kara... and, if it would be anyone else who have made the request, it's pretty sure that Lena would have said 'no', but, it's Kara... she cannot say 'no' to Kara... so, here she's... installing speakers...

"You're good at this..."

"Everyone can be good at this, Kara. It's not rocket science..."

"Well, it might not be rocket science, but, I'm glad I have you for this..." Kara says, and, softly kisses Lena's cheek. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by the CEO.

The blonde is very tactile person. She's always hugging, grabbing your arm, holding your hand, leaning her head over your shoulder... or, at least that's what Kara always do when she's around Lena. The CEO never made a big deal about it. But for a reason Lena can't really put into words, the CEO is starting to find Kara's touch a little too stimulating...

"Oh, God, no..." Lena looks at the excited fellow that's waking up between her legs. "Do not start!" Lena whispers at her little friend which is actually not as little as you might think...

"To whom you're talking?" Lena gulps hard, the last thing she needs it's freaking out Kara by her rare anatomy just because she got arousal by a simple kiss in the cheek. Who does that anyway? She's not 14 again. Lena has always been in control of her body, even as a teenager. So, she really doesn't understand her body's reaction to Kara right now...

It's not like if the blonde was throwing herself to her... right? But, actually, the blonde is literally doing that, when she sees that Lena finished installing everything...

"OMG! Lena! Just hear that sound! It's like if we were in the cinema!" The blonde reporter says so joyfully when she hugs Lena as a thank you. And, Lena gulps hard under the warm hug...

 _Do not melt under the affection! Do not love the hug! Do not like the way she feels around you! Do not like her sweet aroma!_ Lena's brain tries to give orders to Lena's body, to Lena's heart, to Lena's...

"Lena, your phone is vibrating... I think..." Lena gets embarrassed, frustrated when Kara makes that comment under their hug because it wasn't her phone the one which was hitting Kara's lower middle...

"I've to go!" Lena says out of the blue, breaking the hug as fast as she can, and, running away from what you can say, it's been the most embarrassing moment in her life... for now...

A crush... a burning desire to be with someone who you find extremely attractive. It gives you goosebumps sometimes, it can take your breath away, it can make you lose your words, it can make you feel fluttering feelings you never knew could exist. And, you can try to run away from your crush, you can try to deny it, to hide it, but, when it hit you... when you find someone who's able to change your world with just one smile... there's nothing you can do to fight it... you can't fight love, especially when this look at you, straight in the eyes...

"I don't like this plan, Em..." Tobby says for the umpteenth time. And, he has his reasons to look apprehensive about this undercover mission... "We don't have the police backup. Once you get in there, you'll be on your own, and..."

"And, I know how risky this sounds Tobby. But, I can handle it..." Emily tries to calm her friend Tobby, but, the boy is as stubborn as she, and no matter how many times the brunette says that everything is gonna be okay, he doesn't believe it...

"You don't have to do this, Em... You..."

"You need to start to chill out, or, I get you out of the case..."

"What? You cannot do that! There's no case! This is not a police matter! This is just you trying to get revenge for what happened to your Dad!" Tobby regretted his words the moment he heard them. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that..."

Emily doesn't say a word. Yes, it was wrong from Tobby to accuse Emily about doing this for the wrong reasons, but, maybe he's not totally wrong. Emily is in a turmoil of emotions right now, and, can you blame her for it? Her father, her only family is right now between life and death because someone shot him. And, that 'someone' is probably working at -A Toys Co. That's why she needs to infiltrate into this company, and, find the culprit...

"This is not about revenge Tobby. This is about doing the right thing, and, put the bad guys behind bars..." Thinking about it, Emily must admit that she has a huge rage growing inside her, a fire, she hopes it will extinguish when she kicks the crap out of the son of a bitch who has put Wayne in a coma...

"You know, Em. It's very probably that the shooter of your Dad, is just one pawn, right?"

"I know... I know that the head of a smuggling organization wouldn't get its hands dirty. The real villain must have hired a hitman, but, if I catch the one who's smuggling weapons. Then, I have higher chances to trace the hitman who hurt my father..."

Tobby takes a deep breath. The thought process is not wrong, but, he's really scared for his friend. He really doesn't want anything bad happening to her. But, the only thing that will happen to Emily today, it's far to be bad...

"I don't need an assistant, Jason!" The blonde pouts. She doesn't need anyone, that's what she has been saying to herself since she was a kid. That's why the idea of an assistant is so aberrant for her...

"Well, too late! She's starting today!" Alison rolls her eyes when Jason announces that the girl should arrive at any second. "At least till your arm gets better, let the girl help you..." Alison pouts, still unwilling to give in, but, when Jason mentions that this girl needs the job because she has a sick parent. Alison doesn't find it in her heart to say 'no' or any arguments to deny the job to someone who seems to need it...

"Aria asked me to hire her in anything I could. But, we don't have any vacancy right now. If you don't agree to this, I'll not have another option, but, to send her home..." Jason dramatically says with puppy sad eyes, and God! How good he's, to make people feel bad!

"Fine, she can assist me in my day-to-day. But, just till my arm heals, okay?!"

"Thanks. Ali! I knew I could count on you! Aria will be so happy to know that we can help her friend..."

Maybe Jason's motivation has more to do with making points with the tiny Aria Montgomery than helping someone in need. But, regardless of what are the real reasons, this is happening... now. Will they tag along just fine? Or, will this be an unbearable situation? Alison has no idea of what to expect. And, anxiety starts to kick...

"I need air..." Alison says out of the blue, and, gets out for a moment.

Waiting for the elevator to show up, Alison keeps her look down till the doors open. And the moment she looked up, and, her eyes stared at the brunette who's standing in front of her, it's at that moment, that Emily realizes that she has never seen more beautiful eyes in her life...

"Wow..." It's the only thing that comes out of Emily's mouth while the two girls stare at each other in the eyes, for the first time in their lives...

Yeah, you can't fight love, especially when this look at you, straight in the eyes... with its blue eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

There are people who believe the best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time. And, if that's true... someone is very screwed...

"Emily, what have you found till now?"

Tobby asks. It's already a week since Emily started to work on -A Toys Co. And, Emily is a great cop, Tobby and Wayne always thought that one day she would be a great detective. And, they're no wrong, the brunette is like a a hunting dog; she has the energy, the enthusiasm, the desire to always keep going and, roam each corner of the streets just to get a track...

Aside from her training and, good athletic condition. Emily has good guts, or, at least that's what she thought till she met Alison DiLaurentis...

"Emily, are you listening what I'm saying?"

"Huh? Sorry, you were talking?"

"Yes! And, you weren't putting attention... at all... again! What is wrong with you, Em? You are not yourself these days? Something happened at -A Toys Co?"

Emily doesn't reply, because she doesn't know what is wrong with her either. She was supposed to get undercover to collect information about the company. And, instead of doing that, all she has done these last couple of days, it's to lose herself in those blue eyes of her boss...

God, those eyes! And, it's not only Alison's beautiful eyes what had charmed Emily. It's her beautiful golden hair, the tender lips she has. And, that diamond smile... So, like you can see, Emily has been really busy, memorizing Alison's physical aspect to really do her real goal: investigating the company of Alison...

For the first time in her life, Emily can't focus on doing her job. And, she's not the only one facing that problem...

"Lena... LENA! Are you hearing me?!" Lena nods, but, it's obvious that she's on autopilot. Sam groans, frustrated "What is wrong with you?!" Yeah, what is wrong with her, Lena wonders. She has never neglected her work. She's a workaholic by nature! So, why she cannot get her brain to work correctly?!

And, you don't need to be a genius like Lena to understand what is wrong with her. The reason why her brain doesn't seem to work, it has blonde hair, blue eyes, the cutest, adorable smile that could exist in the world, and its name is...

"Kara!"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Can we please start with movie night?!" Alex begs to end this torture, but, the blonde is not quite ready to decide what dress to wear...

"Yeah. But, first. Do you really think that I look good in blue?" Kara asks for what might be the 30th time in a row. And, Alex loves her sister, she really loves her more than anything, but, she has a limit, and, she just got to it...

"For the umpteenth time, Kara! Yes! You look great in that blue dress, okay?!" Kara opens her mouth, but, before she could say a word, Alex warns...

"Kara, I swear, if you ask me again if you look nice in that dress. I'll leave right now! And, I'll bring with me all these pizzas that I bought for our movie night..."

The blonde reporter pouts. Alex doesn't know if Kara pouts more about the threat of taking away the food from her, or, because Kara really doesn't want her to leave. Whatever it's, Kara stops doubting about her outfit for the gala...

"This is not your first time attending to an event like this one. Why are you so overworked about it?" Alex asks while she takes a slice of pizza, and, gets comfy on the sofa. She's not wrong, Cat has sent Kara to cover several events already, fancy events, so why she's so overwhelmed about attending to this gala?

It's because it's one of the most exclusive events of the year? No, it's not that, she really doesn't care about that kind of things. Then, maybe it's because she might see her ex, Mon-El, the star of National City's football team, in the event. Kara shakes her head, no, it's not that either, they broke up years ago, and, she broke with him because she liked just enough to be friends, but, nothing more than. So, if it's not the fear to face an Ex. Then, what is it? Why Kara is so nervous about this Gala?

"I heard that this year, it's L-Corp who's sponsoring the event... It's that true?" Alex says, when she serves herself a glass of wine. And, Kara nods because Alex is right, this will be Lena's Gala... and, that's the reason why Kara is so nervous, even if the blonde reporter doesn't want to aknowledge it... at least not yet...

It's been already a week since the last time she saw Lena, running away from her apartment out of the blue, without a reason, or, at least that's what she thinks. And, since then, each time that Kara has tried to arrange another lunch with her, the dear CEO declines...

And, Kara understands that Lena is a very busy person, she understands that Lena has a very tight agenda, that she has more important things to do than hanging out with a 'nobody' as Kara Danvers, but, even if Kara knows all of that, it doesn't mean that she doesn't feel hurt by the indifference of the raven-haired woman.

It hurts not to see her, it hurts not to hear her voice, not to see the beautiful green eyes of the young Luthor. And, Kara is getting really sad to think that Lena doesn't want to see her... Just if she could know that Lena is not indifferent to her... in the contrary, Kara is all what Lena can think... all she can dream...

"Fuck! Kara!" Lena screams with a rough voice when she reaches her climax once again. Not even during her puberty, Lena masturbated as many times as she has been doing it these past couple of days. And, the CEO lies down, on her big bed, catching her breath while she keeps thinking about the reason of her urges...

"Kara... what are you doing to me...?" Lena closes her eyes, she has completely shut down any communication with the blonde for more than a couple of days. So, why Kara keeps haunting her?! Why she can't stop dreaming about Kara, sweet Kara? Why she can't stop fantasizing about how her lips could feel? About, how good it could feel to fill that mouth with something else other than food? And, just thinking about all the naughty things she could, and, want to do with Kara, it makes her hard as steel... once again...

"Fuck!" The CEO groans with frustration and arousal. She just cum, and, she's hard again. What is wrong with her?! She's so horny right now. And, she could find another girl to satisfy her needs, but, she doesn't dare to look for someone else because after all, all she wants it's...

"Kara... God, Kara!" Lena moans over and over the name of the blonde reporter. And, it's with Kara in her mind when Lena starts massaging her very sensitive shaft, one more time. Her breathing picks when she pictures Kara in her mind. Moaning her name, just as much as she's doing right now...

"Yes, Kara! Just say my name, like that! Say my name!" It's impressive how stimulating can be our own imagination because Lena climbs to her climax, just thinking about Kara, and, she's over the edge of a big orgasm when she cums... hard... under the name of...

"Kara!"

The blonde reporter turns around when she hears someone saying her name, she finally notices the person who just called her, and, a big smile appears on her face...

"Kate!" Kara hugs her dear friend that she hasn't seen in years. "OMG! What are you doing here?! You were living in Gotham, right?"

"I'm still living in Gotham. I just came because my cousin Bruce cannot attend to an important Gala, here in National City. He asked me to come on his behalf. It seems that you cannot call it the event of the year without the presence of a Wayne in it..." Kate says with that cocky, sassy, teasing tone she has. Kara just chuckles, whatever is the reason that brought her friend back to town, she's happy to see her again...

"Damn, Danvers, you look good! You look just like in high school..."

"Oh, stop it..." Kara says with a blush on her cheeks, but, the flush on her cheeks, it just tempts Kate to keep teasing her. And, while these two pals are catching up about what is new in ther lives; not far from them, another group of friends is gathering too...

"Thank you for helping me to get a job in -A Toys Co, Aria..." Emily says when she brings their coffees. And, Aria just nods, still not sure why Emily asked her to do this favour. Emily was supposed to become a great cop, so, why the change of heart concerning her vocation? Aria wonders, but, she's too shy to ask...

"It's nothing, Em. It really just caused me a call..."

"And, a date with the bad boy of National City..." Hanna says with a sassy tone when she sits beside her two best friends...

"OMG! Aria! You don't need to..." Before Emily could finish her sentence, Aria assures her that she was planning to say 'yes' to her date with Jason, regardless of what he could or, not do for Emily. And, Emily hums, still feeling a little guilty on the position she might have put Aria. But, if you think about it, Aria has a real thing for bad boys. For lord sakes, she dated Noel Kahn in high school! And, he was bad news... he still is...

"Anyway, Em. Tell us, how do you feel in your new job? Are you having a good time?" Aria asks, and, Emily shouldn't be spending a good time at all, she's in the company to investigate, but, to be honest, she's having a great time, and, that's because...

"She's having a great time. It seems that someone called Alison is super hot..." Hanna says out of the blue, and, Emily's cheeks get red, very flushed. "Hanna! What the hell?! How do you know that?!" The brunette hasn't said a word at home about what she's doing at -A Toys Co, so, she's very curious to know how it's that her roomie Hanna Marin knows such thing about Alison...

"You fell asleep the other night over the couch. And, under your sleep, all you were rambling was: _'Oh, you're so hot Alison_!" Hanna recounts the scene, so vividly that Emily blushes a lot, and, drops her jaw open, just recalling the wet dream she had that night... a dream about Alison...

"Who's Alison?" Of course her two friends make that question at the unison, and, Emily tries to find a way out of this interrogatory, but, it's obvious that Hanna and, Aria will not drop this subject, just like that, so, without another choice, Emily shyly says that Alison is her boss. A huge girly scream resounds strongly and clearly in the coffeshop, Hanna & Aria were making a big fuss about this, attracting the attention of everyone around them, and, making Emily feel just more embarrassed...

"OMG! Em! Going for the boss... nice..." Hanna smirks, and, Emily just rolls her eyes. She's not going for the boss, she has no intention to get anywhere with Alison. Or, at least that's what she thought till the next day...

"We are going to a Gala..."

"We, what?!" Emily says in shock when Alison naturally announce that she needs to attend to an event with her. At the beginning, Alison wasn't happy about the idea of having an assistant. But, she must recognize that having Emily around has made her life much easier. The brunette is a fast learner, she's good reading people, she has good reflexes, something that it's very good in Alison's day-to-day because the blonde is a magnet for accidents. And, more than once, Emily has prevented an accident to happen. And, that's why Alison needs her at her side during the Gala...

"Important people will be there. And, it's important to make a good impression. Like, you know, I'm very clumsy, and, the last thing this company needs, it's me, making a mess in the Gala because of my clumsiness..." Alison is not happy to attend to this kind of events, she finds them superficial, hollows... but, not attending, it's not an option...

"I'm sorry for asking you this. But, It would make me very happy to have you at my side during the Gala. You have become like my guardian angel. Always stopping me to get into another accident, so, please, Emily. Would you go to the Gala with me?" Alison kindly pleads, and, Emily nods before thinking about it...

Thinking about it, Emily realizes that it might not be a good idea. She could use this opportunity when Alison is not in the office to sneak in, and, look into the data of the company and, see if she finds something about the smuggling. But, when Alison smiles at her, with that diamond smile, Emily knows that she's just screwed... there's no way she can get out of this...

And, she's not the only one getting dragged into this Gala...

"Kara... NO!" Alex says, trying to avoid eye-contact with her sister because she knows that if she looks at Kara in the eyes, if she sees Kara deer's eyes, she will not have it in her heart, to say 'no' to her request...

"Please, Alex! Come with me to the Gala! Pretty please...?!" Kara is really begging her big sister to be her plus one. And, the doctor doesn't get why? Kara can attend without a plus one, she has attended to other events alone, so, why it's so important for her to not attend alone to this Gala?

"Why you want me to come with you?" Alex directly asks, and, Kara stammers lots of excuses, but, Alex doesn't buy it. "Tell me the truth, Kara. What is coming on?" And, Kara just dramatically lies down, on her sofa, while she thinks about what is really happening inside her heart...

"It's Lena..." The blonde whispers out of the blue with melancholy. And, Alex frowns because she has no idea of what means a 'Lena'. But, she's gonna find out very soon...

"Miss Luthor, here! Just one more picture!" Lena gives them her best smile, the flash of all the paparazzi doesn't stop while the young Luthor poses for another picture. "No company, tonight. Miss Luthor?" Someone asks, and, Lena just smiles. She doesn't answer the question, a question that her own friend, and, CFO has asked so many times...

"See, everyone wants to know why you don't have someone at your side..." Sam whispers, and, Lena just murmurs a 'shut up' while she keeps smiling for the cameras. And, it's not like if Lena cannot get a date for tonight, she could get any companion for a big event like this one, but, she doesn't want to... She just want...

"Kara!"

"I'm almost raedy, Alex!"

"C'mon! Let's go! Or, we are gonna be late..." Alex says, and, it's not like if she's thrilled to go to this Gala, but, she doesn't like to arrive late to anything. She's a little perfectionist, just like...

"Sam..."

"Yes, Lena?"

"You can go now, you know?" Lena says, and yeah, Sam doesn't plan to stay too long, after all, she has someone waiting for her at home. Being a single mother is never easy, Sam needs to back home to Ruby, her daughter. And, Lena gets that, she even didn't see necessary to Sam to pass by, but, Sam is kind of a perfectionist, so, it's just normal for her to want to check that everything is going as smoothly as a Swiss watch.

"I checked the food, the drinks, the tables, the lights, the music. Everything is fine, but, if there's something you need, just call me and..." Lena cuts her off, and, asks Sam to go home. Everything is gonna be fine, Lena assures her, and, Sam believes her. But...

"Make sure that no one makes a scene in this Gala, okay? Especially you..."

"Me?! What I could do wrong?" Lena feels astonished about the accusations, but, seriously, what bad action she could do tonight? Nothing comes to her mind. She has perfect modals, and, Sam knows that, but, Sam has this feeling in her gut, that's telling her to get worried about Lena... she doesn't know why right now... but, she will understand it, the next morning when she will see the tabloids...

Sam leaves Lena alone. People start to arrive, and, like the great host she's. Lena gets ready to greet everyone, even...

"Kara..." The CEO whispers the name the moment she sees the dear reporter getting into the Gala by the arm of someone she has no idea of who's. Jealousy doesn't look good on anyone. Especially in a Luthor. And, Lena closes her fists so tight that she could feel blood rolling over them due to how hard she was piercing her skin with her nails. And, Lena is not the only getting jealous tonight...

"Wow, you look really beautiful tonight, Emily..." Alison says, and, the brunette just blushes like a teenage girl who's going to the prom with her crush. The brunette is looking smoking hot in a beautiful black dress that Hanna purchased, using Alison's credit card. Emily stills feel a little bad about spending so much money in just one dress, but, Alison offered to pay for her dress, and, Hanna insisted that she couldn't go with any dress, not if Emily wanted to catch Alison's attention.

When this became a romantic drama? Emily wonders, because her real motive to get closer to Alison, it's to get access to all the books of the company, to all the data of -A Toys Co, so she can find the people behind the smuggling, but, the more closer she gets to the blonde, the more she forgets about her goal. Emily has never felt attracted to anyone in her life till she met Alison.

And, it's not just Alison's physical beauty what has charmed Emily. During this short time that they have spent together, the brunette has noticed many beautiful facts about the blonde like, how Alison visits hospitals and, orphanages, just to bring toys and, joy to as many kids as she can. Or, what about the fact that Alison has increased the number of women working in the company?

The blonde believes in equality. But, she also believes that sometimes we need to give a hand to those who need it. That's why Alison has also established a notorious rise of salary for all the single mums that work at her company. Alison cares for everyone who works for her, and, all those attentions she has with her employees, it just makes Emily fall for her, even harder...

Alison is Emiliy's first crush. Could she be also Alison's first crush? Emily wonders while she stares at the beautiful blonde who escorts her inside the Gala. And, nothing would make her happier, but, sadly, Alison's actual crush is not other than...

"Doctor Danvers!" Alison happily says. Even between all the crowd, she's able to notice Alex. And, Emily looks a little upset about how happy Alison is, staring at the woman who's at the bar with her sister.

"I'll be back in a minute..." Alex says to Kara when she decides to say 'hello' to Alison. And for a brief moment, Kara stays alone in the bar, waiting to get her drink. But, she's not staying alone too long because someone who hasn't been able to stop looking at her perfect butt, approaches...

"Looking good. Danvers" Kate Wayne says, and, Kara says 'hi' to her friend. Kate Wayne, a playboy just like her cousin Bruce, it's someone who Lena knows too well. That's why she almost loses it when she sees her pure Kara happily talking with someone like Kate Wayne.

 _'Do not stare at them! Look away! Whatever Kara does, and, with whom she does it, it's not your business!'_ Lena says to herself, but, she can't turn away her look. She stares at them in the distant till Kate's right hand starts to dangerously move to the South of Kara's body, and, that trigger something bad inside Lena...

"Kara, dance with me..." Kara opens her mouth to reply to Kate's invitation to the dance floor, but, she doesn't get the opportunity to reply because out of the blue someone break them apart like a fierce bull.

"Lena?!" The blonde frowns, confused by the presence of the young Luthor, out of the blue. The CEO doesn't dare to explain why she abruptly disrupts their conversation, she just stares at Kate Wayne with a killer look, and, swings the first punch into Kate's jaw, just to start what will be named the fight of the year...


	5. Chapter 5

"Luthor VS Wayne... WHAT THE FUCK, LENA?!" Sam drops the newspapers and, angrily requests an explanation. "We need good press! How the hell do you get into a fight with Kate Wayne, the night when you need to look good?!"

The CEO had one task, and, one task only last night, and it was to be on her best behavior. And, in normal circumstances, Lena would be the greatest host in any Gala, but, it's hallucinating how much power has Kara over her mind... over her body. Lena was already swinging the first punch before her brain could registering her own actions...

"Lena, what the hell happened?! Why you initiated the fight?!"

Saying the reasons of the fight shouldn't be hard to explain. But, Lena cannot tell Sam, why she started a fight with Kate Wayne, she cannot say that jealousy got the best of her, and, like a cat in heat, she just tried to rip out Kate's arm out of Kara's back... she cannot admit that she was jealous from a girl who's supposed to be just a tool to achieve one goal...

Lena Luthor doesn't get jealous... and, she's not the only woman in denial...

"Emily, is everything alright?" The brunette nods when Alison asks with concern, but even if the brunette says that everything is just fine, the blonde can tell that something is off. The brunette looks upset with her, and, the blonde has no idea what she did to upset her...

"Emily, I..."

"I forgot to print some documents for your next meeting. I'll be back soon..."

Emily cut her off before Alison could say another word, and, the brunette walks away without daring to look at Alison in the eyes. It's very odd from Emily to act like this, but, she can't avoid it. Emily looks at the printer, she angrily kicks it, just recalling how Alison's blue eyes glowed of happiness when Alex Danvers approached to say 'hi' during the gala...

"One moment she's giving me compliments about how good I look, and, the next second she's eye-fucking that damn Dr. Danvers!" The brunette angrily mumbles to herself. "Why I care? I'm undercover, I'm supposed to investigate her! She's a suspect in my investigation and nothing more... she's a suspect, and, nothing more..."

Emily repeats those words like a mantra, trying to make her heart understand that Alison is the enemy! She's the potential villain who's behind what happened with her father, so, she shouldn't care about Alison, she shouldn't care if Alison has a crush on someone who's not her, but, she cares a lot... she cares more than what she wants to admit...

But, how hard is to admit that you've feelings for someone...? How hard is to admit that you have a heart, a beating heart which wants to love...? There are people who can express their feelings without hesitation, but, there are others who need a 3rd person to open the eyes to what they actually feel...

"Wow, you need to tell Kate that she needs to teach me some of those moves!" Alex says in admiration of what happened last night. "God! That girl really knows how to fight..."

Kara nods, she's not surprised that Kate knows how to fight, after all, she went to the police academy after high school. But, she's really surprised about how Lena acted last night...

"Why she reacted like that...?"

The blonde mumbles, she wonders what Kate did to piss her off to that level, and perhaps for Kara is not obvious, but, for others, it's...

"Because of jealousy?"

"What? What are you talking about, Alex? Why Lena would be jealous of Kate?"

Alex raises an eyebrow, she's as shocked as Kara, but not for the same reasons. She doesn't know Lena that well, she didn't know about her existence in Kara's life till last night drama. But, Alex knows what a jealousy fight looks like. And, the way the young Luthor was looking at Kate, last night, there was no doubt, those green eyes were full of envy... envy of being close to Kara...

"I don't know what is happening between the two of you. But, the way she looks at you, Kara. That's not how you look at a friend..."

Kara frowns, she's not sure to follow, she's not sure to really believe what Alex is insinuating...

"And, that goes for you, too..."

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"Really, Kara? Are we really going to pretend that just a few days ago, you weren't moping around because you hadn't seen Lena...?"

"There's nothing wrong with missing a friend..." Kara replies, she just pouts, and, avoids eye-contact...

"Yeah. Well, I believe that this Luthor got jealous when she saw you with Kate... and, the question here is: Would you have felt the same way if the case was reversed?"

Alex is not wrong. Kara would have gotten upset too, if she had peeked Lena with someone else. Just like Alex pointed out, Lena doesn't like when people touch what it's hers. But since when she considers Kara as hers? The blonde is not an object, she should be nothing more than an acquaintance...

"Seriously, Lena?! An acquaintance?!" Lena mocks about her own thoughts. Who she's trying to kid? Kara is more than that... she knows it, and, it bothers her. Because she cannot get attached to the blonde, she cannot have feelings for her... for no one...

She's like a smart calculator, driven by the numbers, not by feelings. And, she has to keep it that way, for her own good. So, she should end this scheme as soon as possible to keep her sanity intact.

"Just get yourself on that fucking list, once and for all! _"_ that's what Lena says to herself when she decides to play a visit to Kara's place...

Lena's joy is too notorious for someone who doesn't want to be driven by emotions. But, she can't hide the happiness she gets when the driver parks in front of Kara's building. She can already feel the goosebumps of excitement just thinking that she will get to see her dear blonde again, but, those goosebumps don't last long since they find no one in the apartment...

Lena pouts all the way back her own place. She's very disappointed to not have been able to see Kara. Why she wasn't at home? Why she hasn't contacted her either? Could it be that Kara doesn't care about how she's? Or, could it be that Kara is she with Kate Wayne? Taking care of Kate's wounds...

Just thinking that Kara could be with the playboy of Kate, it makes her blood boil in anger. But, those bad thought fade when they finally make it to the entry of Lena's private house, because, someone is there... standing in front of the fence, with a dog at her side...

"KARA!" Lena smiles, the pout is gone, the negative thoughts are gone, even the pain of her injuries is 's no better medicine than seeing Kara.

And, the blonde shouldn't be here, worried about the CEO. Lena hasn't talked with her in days, she hasn't replied to her texts or her calls the previous days of the Gala, she didn't even say 'hello' to her when Kara arrived to the event of last night.

So, how Lena dares to get into a fight with her friend Kate without a reason?! Kara wonders, and, she was here to get answers, to see if Alex was right and, she has amiss Lena's feelings, but, when the CEO jumps out of the car, when Kara sees how badly Lena looks, her concern for the CEO becomes her first priority...

"OMG! LENA! Look at your face Lena!" The blonde rushes to softly touch Lena's beaten face. Even, Krypto seems worried about the dear CEO. And, Lena smiles under the warm affection...

"Lena, your face..." The blonde looks so broken staring at all the wounds... staring at the broken nose, at the slashed lip, and, the black eye. Lena made a great work trying to cover it with make-up, but, it's like Kara had X-ray vision, and, she could sense how badly she really got it...

"She got it worst..." The CEO tries to dismiss her own injuries, and, keep her ego intact. But, it's pointless to lie, Kate kicked her ass last night. And, there's nothing that Lena hates more than losing a fight... but, she hasn't really lost because after all, Kara is here... with her and, not with Kate...

A smugly smirk spreads over Lena's face just thinking that Kara's presence is a victory against Kate Wayne. And, the young Luthor was so lost on her own ego, that she almost forgot to ask...

"Wait a minute, Kara. How do you know where I live?"

"I'm a good reporter, you know..." Lena frowns because she doesn't doubt about Kara skills in her work, but, no reporters have been able to get this close to her house.

And, that might be because they didn't have Krypto to guide them. The dear dog is able to recognize any smell over 50km away. And, the sweet, spicy aroma of the young Luthor is so unique that it was a piece of cake to find her... Regardless of how Kara made it this far, Lena is very happy to see her, and, let her in, into her home...

"Wow, this is huge..." Lena chuckles when she peeks Kara, awed by the luxury house. The area is so big, it's the yard is gigantic. Krypto feels like he's geting its private park, and, he wastes no time on enjoying it...

"Krypto!" The blonde tries to keep the dog at her side, but, it's too late, the dog is already running all over the yard...

"It's okay, Kara. Let him, I don't mind..."

The sunset is beautiful, something to see from her backyard, that's way Lena invites Kara to stay outside, and, enjoy the view. Lena has a beautiful pergola, a wide-open wooden structure, and, a decorative roof design filled with real roses. Just being in a place like this, it's beautiful for Kara...

"Do you want some tea?" Lena offers, and, Kara nods. The CEO makes the arrangement for the tea. Meanwhile, Kara asks Lena for her first-aid kit, Lena's nose looks swollen, and, Kara needs to do something about it...

"It's not as bad as it looks..." Kara raises an eyebrow, and, Lena rolls her eyes, because, yeah, it's as bad as it looks...

"First door, at your right..." The CEO indicates where she can find the kit, and, Kara smiles when she opens the cabinet and finds it. Being the sister of a doctor, it brings its perks in moments like these. And, while Lena settles the tea, the blonde takes care of Lena's wounds...

Lena stays in silence, letting Kara do whatever she wants to do with her. She feels better after it, it's because of the medicine, or, the tender touch of Kara? Who knows... what we know it's that they need to talk, and, clear up some things...

They finally sit with their tea, waiting for the sunset to appear when...

"What is wrong with you?!" An upset Kara finally says when they stare at each other in the eyes. It's obvious that the blonde reporter didn't plan to start the conversation in this tone, but, she's too upset on the way Lena has been acting the past couple of days. Ignoring her, and, then just getting into a fight with one of her friends?! Kara feels she has good reasons to be upset, but, she's not the only feeling the same way...

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with YOU! Kate Wayne is a playboy! A party girl! How can you put your guard down with someone like her?! She was going to grab your butt! And, you cannot expect I see that and I do nothing to stop it!" Lena says, jealousy and concern written all over her face.

When this feeling of possession became so strong in Lena's heart? When she became so strongly protective towards Kara? Lena doesn't know, but, she barely tolerated to see Kara arriving with someone else by the arm at the Gala, so, it's just comprehensive that she lost it the moment she saw Kate, trying to grip Kara's butt, right?

"You're jealous..." Kara finally realizes when she stares at the green eyes of envy of the dear Luthor. Because, yeah, Lena felt envious of the plus one of Kara last night, of Kate Wayne, who almost touched the perfect butt of Kara. And, Lena has never felt so jealous about someone in her life. That's why it's so hard for her to admit it...

"What?! I... I don't get jealous " Lena says with a pout, avoiding eye-contact. A very cute reaction, if you ask Kara about it. The blonde just chuckles, amused to see that her sister was right, and, she can make someone like Lena Luthor feels jealous...

They stay in silence for a while, looking at the sunset. Brilliant, rich in color with purples, oranges, crimson hues. The sun dipped below the horizon, the fleeting colors of dusk began to fade away, and, with it, the tension between the two of them too...

Sitting side by side on the big sofa that Lena has outside. Kara hugs Lena's arm and leans her head over Lena's shoulder, eyes on the beautiful sunset they are watching when she decides to break the silence, revealing to Lena that she came to the Gala with her sister, Alex. A big relief spreads over Lena's heart when she hears the word 'sister'. Now, she feels dumb for feeling jealous of Kara' sister...

"And, about Kate..."

"What about Kate?" Lena asks, impatient to hear what the blonde reporter has to say, because Lena is really terrified to find out that Kara could be charmed by someone else other than her...

"Kate is an old friend. Just a friend... And, if she would have touched my butt, she would definitely have gotten a big slap on the face..."

Lena nods, she smiles, knowing that Kara would haven't been okay with Kate's move. But regardless of how Kara would have reacted, Lena is still mad to Kate for trying to make a move over Kara. But, she cannot blame her for trying, just look at Kara! She's so beautiful! so perfect! So...

"I'm falling in love with you, Lena..." So honest Kara looks when she says those words, and, Lena gasps in shock. She wants to smile, but, then it hit her... the guilt... the remorse to know that the blonde is opening up to her while Lena hasn't dared to be completely honest at all...

This would be the perfect opportunity to come clean, but, Lena gets a knot in her throat, she cannot say a word, and, she definitely doesn't dare to say a word when Kara leans forwards, and, presses a tender kiss, on her lips...

The innocent kiss becomes a hungry, ferviente kiss when they open their mouths so their tongues could finally meet. And, Lena should stop this, she's getting hurt because her lip still hurts, but, she cannot stop this... even if she knows, deep down, that this will hurt even more down the road...

There are impulses you cannot control... feelings you cannot stop... And, these two ladies are not the only one making a step forwards to love...

"Emily. Can we talk?" The entire day, Emily has done her best to avoid any eye-contact, any direct interaction with the blonde. But, it seems inevitable to get closer to the blonde, now, that Alison requests to speak with her, so directly...

Something is off with the brunette. Alison knows it, she might not be the best at reading people, but, she can sense it. Usually, Emily is always smiling at her, and, looking at her directly into the eyes. An intense gaze which has made Alison blush more than once.

And yeah, in any other day, Emily would have loved to do nothing more than stare at those two sapphires, but, not today... not after seeing how Alison smiled to another woman who wasn't her, not after seeing how Alison eyes glowed of joy when she saw Alex Danvers in the Gala...

The brunette has no reason to be upset, Alison is just her boss, she's just a suspect to whom she needs to keep an eye on. So, maybe talking with the suspect is not a bad idea after all, right?

Emily should take this opportunity to get information, so maybe, if Emily's hormones could just shut down! The brunette could actually do her real job, and use this chance to interrogate the blonde without the other woman could even know it...

"Emily...?"

"Yeah, let's talk..."

A big smile spreads over Alison's lips, and, the brunette smiles too looking at that diamond smile. It's hopeless to resist what the heart wants...

"Are you ready to order...?" The waitress says and take the order...

When Alison mentioned that they needed to talk, Emily never thought that their 'talk' would end in a dinner at a restaurant. It's a nice restaurant, do not get it wrong, Emily loves the pizzas of this place. She mentioned it once during a light conversation they had days ago. And, the message got well received...

Who remembers such little details about an assistant? Emily wonders and if we have to be honest. Alison knows more than that. The blonde has kept notes about little things, like... how Emily like her coffee: hot water and one espresso shot. Not sugar...

The CEO doesn't just know that Emily prefers an Americano over any other coffee. Alison knows too that the brunette is a big fan of N'Sync. More than once, she has peeked her, humming their songs. Alison chuckles just recalling how cute Emily looked, singing 'bye bye bye' while she was archiving some documents...

"Something funny in your mind...?" Alison shakes her head when the brunette asks. She'll keep that memory to herself...

The food arrives and Alison smiles when she sees how Emily's eyes glow when the waitress bring their pizzas... she's really a pizza's lover, Alison thinks and, it's another note that Alison will keep in mind even if, she doesn't know why...

"Can I serve you some wine...?" The blonde politely asks, and, the brunette shyly nods.

Since they got into the restaurant, Alison has been nothing more than a complete gentlewoman. From opening the door for her, to pulling the chair so she can sit, and, now, serving her wine... Alison is treating her like a princess, and, this is just messing more with Emily's head. How is she supposed to shut down these fluttering feelings when Alison is being like this?

"Emily. This might be out of place from my part to ask. But, are you okay?"

The blonde shows a complete, and, honest concern about Emily's well-being. And, Emily gulps hard when Alison looks at her like that, straight in the eyes.

"I... I..."

We are good pretenders as much as we can. Trying to keep it together till someone comes and, break all our walls. And, Emily has people who care about her, good friends, the best! But, no one of them is able to reach her heart the way Alison does it... Maybe that's why, Emily is finally able to accept that she's not okay, that she's a complete mess ever since her father is in a coma...

The brunette bursts in tears, she rambles random words between her sobs. And, Alison doesn't know what to do, besides hugging her with all the tenderness of the world...

"It's okay, Emily. Cry all you want... I got you..." The blonde softly rubs Emily's back and, the brunette cries all she was keeping down, gripping hard Alison's arms till there's no tears to share...

Emily doesn't like to cry, she doesn't like it, because she thinks it makes her look weak, but, she must admit that she feels better now that she cried out all she was keeping to herself...

Emily opens her eyes. It's a new day, and, she smiles because it feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Maybe crying is not so bad after all, the brunette thinks. And, while Emily is feeling better with her own emotional burden, she feels something too, knocking at her ass...

"What is that...?" The priority on answering that question stays on hold when Emily realizes that she's not in her bed, actually she has no idea where she's till she senses someone hugging her under her sleep...

"A-A-Alison?!" The brunette whispers when she slowly turns her head, just enough to peek who's hugging her from behind..

How did she get to be in Alison's bed so fast?! How is that she's in a situation like this? Emily wonders. She doesn't recall anything after her emotional breakdown. And, that's because Emily fell asleep after crying so much.

The brunette happily fell asleep in Alison's arms. And, the blonde didn't dare to wake her up, after such emotional moment. Emily needed to rest. So, without knowing Emily's address, Alison saw no harm in bringing Emily with her... to her apartment...

When Alison tried to tuck Emily in bed, she was planning to sleep in the sofa and, just leave Emily in the bed, but, the clumsy blonde got trapped when a sleeping Emily grabbed her arm as a pillow. She was supposed to wait for Emily to move, roll over, but, the tiredness got the best of Alison, and, the blonde fell asleep too, and, somehow she ended being the big spoon in the bed...

"I got you, Em... I got you..." The blonde mumbles under her sleep. Even in her dreams, she's trying to reassure Emily that she's there for her. And, Emily's heart melts with such thoughtful thought...

"Em... I like that nickname..." Emily mumbles when she decides to close her eyes again, and, stay there. Wrapped in Alison's arms, in Alison's vanilla aroma... wrapped in Alison's tender love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so, the slow burn is gonna get physical very soon ^^...


	6. Chapter 6

"She looks like an angel when she sleeps..." Emily chuckles "She's so cute..."

It will be already one hour ago since Emily rolled over bed so she could be face to face with a sleeping Alison. It might be creepy to just stare at her like this, but, Emily is not sure if she would ever get another chance to be this close with the girl, so, she needs to make the most of it, right?

"You don't care if I take us a selfie, right?" Emily whispers, it's obvious that the sleeping blonde doesn't reply. "I'll take your silence as a 'yes'..." Emily sees no harm in taking a selfie with the blonde. The brunette happily smiles when she looks at the picture of the two of them so close...

"We look so good together..." The brunette always looks good in pictures, she's highly photogenic, that's what her friends always say and, she has a good album of photos to prove it, but for her, this picture with Alison is the best picture she has. Emily's glowing and the only reason to explain such glowing, it's the blonde who's holding her under her sleep. If just Alison could see how she makes Emily glow...

Emily settles the photo as her new wallpaper on her phone and keep staring at the blonde, waiting to see if she's gonna wake up soon, but, nothing happens, Alison is deeply asleep...

' _Should I stay or should I go?'_ Emily wonders, and her mind says just leave now! But, her heart wants to stay, and in the first time in her life, Emily is choosing to do what her heart wants...

The brunette is softly mapping Alison's face with her fingers, she softly clears Alison's face when she removes the golden curls that are covering her face. She smells like vanilla, Emily notices. And, somehow, she feels like this will become her favorite aroma from now on...

Her aroma, her smile, her eyes, her hair, her lips... Emily starts to make a list of all the things she likes about Alison. And, the list seems to have no end because the brunette always finds a new little detail to put in it. This is so new territory for the brunette. She has never had a crush before, in her life, and, it's not like if she didn't have options. Lots of boys and girls have crossed her path more than once, and, they have tried to catch her heart, but, no one had succeeded... till Alison appeared in her life...

There is no such thing as love at first sight. That's what Emily always used to say when she watched a romantic movie with her friends. And, it's true that she never believed that someone could fall in love with just one look... but, she was wrong... so wrong... From the first moment they met, Emily knows that she fell in love with Alison, with just one look... just one gaze of those beautiful blue eyes was enough to fall in love with the blonde. It seems unreal, but, it's true... Just if the blonde could feel the same... just if Alison could reciprocate her feelings... but...

"You like that doctor, isn't it?" Emily sadly asks to a sleeping Alison. And, the blonde can't answer right now, but Emily is sure that she knows the answer to her question. Alison stares at the doctor the same way she looks at her. And, it's sad, it's the perfect reason to kill these butterflies that she's getting from Alison, but, even if the blonde seems to be interested in someone else. Emily cannot stop these feelings she's getting for her...

"What is so great about that doctor, heh? I'm prettier! Can she swim like a mermaid? I'm sure she cannot! There's no better swimmer than me! Can she protect you? I'm afraid she cannot! She doesn't have the same training than me, I'm your Killer! Does she think about you all the time? I don't think so, not more than me, that's sure. You're in my mind 24h/24h, 7/7! No one cares about you as much as me, so, you should forget about that damn doctor and start looking at me!" Emily pouts, it's adorable how she tries to establish that she's a better catch than the other girl...

Emily wishes that Alison could see how she feels about her. But, even if Emily's feelings haven't reached yet Alison. The blonde definitely feels something when the brunette softly caresses her face...

No one has ever tenderly touched her like this, no one has ever tenderly looked at her the way Emily is looking at her right now. And, that's because Alison has never experienced 'love'... the sweet taste of someone's love. And, maybe that's why Alison freaks out the first moment she opens her eyes...

"E-E-EM-EMILY?!" The blonde stammers her words, when she moves backwards till she accidentally fall from bed.

Emily chuckles, it's so cute to see Alison's face so flushed. Her porcelain skin gets red, so red because the brunette was so close, looking at her with so much tenderness. Alison's heart is pounding so fast, and, it's not because she hit the cold floor. It's because she wasn't expecting to wake up with Emily in her bed! How it's that the first thing she sees when she wakes up, it's Emily?! Alison's mind is lost for a moment till she recalls that it's her fault that they are here...

"Hey, are okay?" Emily asks, sticking out her head just enough to stare at the flushed blonde who's lying down on the floor...

Alison nods, she has no idea of what to say, she realized that she brought Emily home without asking her approval. And, it was wrong, she knows it, but, she didn't want to wake her up. Is Emily mad at her? Alison wonders. And, Emily has all the reasons to be upset with Alison. But, she's not upset, she doesn't look mad at all, in the contrary, she even looks happy, glowing...why? Alison wonders...

"I... I..."

"You really helped me to process my pain last night. Thank you, Ali..."

Alison wasn't sure what to say, but, hearing Emily's words, it makes her smile. Specially when the brunette gives her a nickname. 'Ali', it feels nice, it feels good, so damn good that she dares to do the same...

"You're welcome, Em..."

The brunette smiles when the blonde grants her a nickname. The brunette is loving it already so much. It's amazing how happy can make you one simple word. Sometimes a nickname signifies so much to our hearts... especially when someone you love, gives it to you...

* * *

"Darling, you're still here.." Kar giggles when the first thing Lena does when she wakes up, it's to call her 'darling'...

"Of course. I'm here. Someone has to take care of you, and, your wounds..." The blonde reporter softly touches Lena's face, and, they smile when their eyes meet. Kara spent the night, she didn't want to leave Lena alone, especially when she's hurt. And, who's Lena to say 'no' to such request?

Yesterday, Kara confessed that she's falling in love with Lena. And, the CEO might haven't said it back or, put in words what she feels. But, with all the kissing they shared last night, the blonde reporter is pretty sure that she's not indifferent to Lena.

Beside kissing and cuddling they haven't done anything more. This it the first time that Lena has started something in such low pace. She's not a fan of going slow, she's always going directly to what she wants, which is, most of the time, just sex. But, not this time... not with Kara... not with this sunshine who makes her touch the stars just with one smile...

Lena happily smiles just recalling how warm felt her bed last night because Kara was there... the blonde reporter is like a human heater, her body temperature is really warm. Lena wonders if she might get even warmer under other circumstances. Lena immediately shakes her head, trying to shake off any lustful thought...

"You're getting red. Do you've a fever...?" The blonde reporter wonders, and, Lena shakes her head because it's not fever what she has, it's just this damn desire for her...

"I made pancakes, what do you say if you get out of this bed and we take breakfast outside? It's a beautiful day?" Lena nods with the proposition. The first thing she tries to do, it's to change of clothes, but, the blonde stops her, she says that it's mandatory to eat breakfast in its pajamas. Lena chuckles, she has never heard about such dress code for breakfast, but once again, she cannot say 'no' to Kara...

And, that's how Lena finds herself, for the first time in her life, taking breakfast in pajamas, outside on the terrace. Krypto is running all over the yard. Hipper happy, he loves having so much free space just to himself. And, he's not the only one looking extremely happy this morning, Lena is happy too...

 _'Am I dreaming?'_ Lena wonders, because this feels like a dream... a dream from which she doesn't want to wake up... like never. The picture of Kara, setting the table, the dog happily jumping in the background. The sun, touching Kara's skin and making her glow even more... it's just perfect... so perfect that Lena can't believe it's really happening...

"C'mon, sit! We need to eat the pancakes when they're still hot..."

"I'm good with just a cup of coffee, Kara..."

"WHAT?! Hell, no!" The blonde never curses but she cannot avoid it when Lena says that breakfast is just coffee. That's why as soon as Lena sits, she puts a plate with pancakes in front of the dear CEO. Kara even poured maple syrop over them and, draw a smile with chantilly cream over the top of the pancakes...

Lena raises an eyebrow when she stares at the smile of cream over the pile of pancakes...

"Happy panckakes... for you..."

"This is too much sugar, Kara..."

"You need more sweetness in your life, Lena..."

When was the last time she got something more than just coffee for breakfast? When was the last time she ate so much sugar in just one meal?! Gosh! She doesn't want to think about all the calories she can get with just one bite, but, Kara prepared this for her, she even drew a damn smile over the pancakes... she cannot put it in a waste all the efforts of the blonde, right?

"You don't like it...?" The blonde sadly pouts when she sees how Lena hesitates on eating. And, as soon as Lena sees the sad pout of the blonde, she starts devouring the pancakes like if she hadn't eaten in days...

"I love it! Kara! It's perfect! Really yummy!" The dear Luthor tries to make as many compliments as she can while she devoures the pile of pancakes...

"Don't eat so fast, Lena. You can choke..." Kara chuckles, but, feeling happy that she was able to make the other girl eat something. _'My pouting always works_...' Kara thinks, and, she keeps a mental note about it, for the next time she needs to get away with something...

This morning, these two ladies are not the only one having a lovely breakfast...

* * *

"Em, you cannot eat pizza for breakfast?" Alson chuckles when she finds Emily warming up the pizzas they didn't eat last night at the restaurant...

"Why not? It's food?" Alison rolls her eyes, she can understand that the brunette loves eating pizza, but this is not a balanced meal, especially to start the day. That's why, Alison prepares two bowls of fruit with cereals. And while Alison is cutting the fruit, Emily starts to sing along in the kitchen; she's so carried away by the song that she even grabs a big spoon to use it as her microphone when she starts dancing all around the blonde...

 _'Another N'Sync song'_ Alison mumbles to herself. She's smiling when she watches Emily dancing and singing around her. The bowls of fruit and cereal are ready, the pizza is getting warm in the micro-wave. They just need to wait a little longer...

Waiting for the pizza, Alison's feet start to move along the melody Emily's singing. It's because the lyric is catchy? Or, because Alison really likes this song? Who knows, but, when the lyric gets to the part of the chorus, Alison holds the big spoon that the brunette is holding in her hands, and sings in a duo the song, with Emily...

The brunette smiles so much when she gets to hear Alison's angelical voice for the first time. If the blonde was already perfect in front of her eyes, now, she's even more.

They are so carried away singing that they don't put attention to the 'bip' of the micro-wave. Or, maybe they heard it and didn't care. Maybe they just want to keep singing, dancing around with no further music than the one of their hearts.

When was the last time she felt so happy? When was the last time she danced in the middle of her kitchen? Alison cannot remember if she ever felt this happy before. And, to be honest, neither one of them can't imagine of a more perfect morning that the one they are having right now...

Starting the day in such good mood can make a great difference in your life. If you don't believe it, see what is happening in L-Corp...

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Lena says when she arrives to L-Corp. She says 'hello' to everyone with a big, really big smile. And, no one can believe what is happening. It's not because Lena wasn't polite with her employees, because she's. But today, she's not just polite, she's acting like a perky person, a happy person. And, that has never happened before... Lena is radiating so much joy, that's hard to watch...

"Gosh! Lena, are you drunk?! Did you take too many painkillers?!" Lena's best friend, and CFO, says in shock when Lena gets into the office.

Lena feels offended by the accusation, but, you cannot blame Sam for thinking the worst. Lena is not a perky person by nature. Especially when someone messes up with her coffee order...

"You like it, black with no sugar, Lena. So, how the hell is that you've a mocha with caramel and cream on the top! In your hand?!"

Sam is right, Lena just takes black coffee. And, she would have badly snapped against the new coffee girl who got wrong her order, but then, she remembered what Kara said this morning...

"I... I need more sweetness in my life... so..." The CEO takes a sip of the mocha and says nothing more.

Sam gasps in shock of what she's watching. She can't believe it! What drug did Lena take to act like this? Sam wonders...

"Really, Lena! If you're on drugs! You better tell me right now!" Lena rolls her eyes and, avoids going deeper on the matter when she starts to talk about work.

Regardless of what Sam might think. This mood swing has nothing to do with painkillers, or, drugs. This is just the result of having someone like Kara Danvers in your life. Lena could clarify why she's so damn happy, but, she decides not to do it...

It's not like she wants to hide Kara, or, like if she didn't trust in Sam, it's nothing like that. But, this is the first time in her life that someone makes her feel so damn happy. Kara is bringing so much color in the grey life of Lena. It's like the sun is finally appearing in Lena's life. It's warm, it's beautiful, it's everything. So, yeah, Lena wants to keep her relationship with Kara to herself, at least a little longer...

The CEO of L-Corp is acting different today. And, Lena is not the only one acting different today...

* * *

"Miss. DiLaurentis...?"

No reply

"Miss DiLaurentis. Are you listening?!"

"Ali... She calls me Ali..." Alison mumbles to herself with a big smile, she's not putting attention at all on what is happening during her meeting and working hours. She's constantly daydreaming about Emily and the fantastic morning they had today... somehow Alison's can't stop thinking about it, and, she cannot understand why...

There's something in the way Emily looks at her, there's something in the way Emily smiles at her... there's something there... but, Alison cannot put it in words. All she knows it's that she wants more... she wants more of Emily and that's why, at lunch hour...

"Em! Would you... ahm... well... it's lunch time, and, I was wondering if you might want to... you know... ahm..."

Emily chuckles with Alison's ramblings. Taking the lead, the brunette suggests a takeout meal so they can eat in the park, outside. It's a sunny day, it would be a shame to waste it, eating indoors, right?

So, they take something from the food-truck that parks near the office, and, walks to the park. Emily finds a nice spot, close to the fountain, and, they sit together to eat...

"This is nice..." Alison says with a big smile. Closing her eyes, trying to absorb the ray of sun that are touching her face. And, Emily nods, staring at the beautiful blonde who's having lunch with her...

A perfect view is what Emily is looking at, right now. Just staring at Alison, at how beautiful she looks under the sun, it's enough to make Emily forget about her real mission. The brunette completely forgets of her real reason to stand by Alison' side. Because right now, all she wants to do, it's to be here, at her side...

"Something in my face? I got some sauce in my cheek?" Alison asks when she finds Emily, staring at her without a blink. And, the brunette should reply, should say something, any excuse to explain why she's staring at Alison, but, she says nothing. Emily's mind is blank, her heart is pounding and her body is moving forwards by itself, guided by the desire of her heart...

"E-E-EEEE-EMILY?!" The blonde says in shock when she sees the brunette leaning dangerously towards her. Alison could step backwards, she could dodge the collision of their lips, but, she doesn't move... Alison doesn't move, she just blushes under the kiss... her frst kiss...

When was the last time you didn't eat alone? When was the last time you yearned for someone's company? When was the last time someone came into your life and changed it, everything...? Even you? Little details like a nickname, a meal, a smile, a kiss... little details are the things that make you fall in love with someone... even without noticing it. And, love wasn't part of the plan, love wasn't a goal for them... but, love is here, fluttering around them... around those who thought they were living without a heart...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the delay, but, here the new chapter, this story is going to start getting steamy and explicit... just a little warning for that...

Do you remember your first kiss? Was it sweet? Unexpected? Unforgettable? Enjoyable? Addictive? In a way that makes you want to do more... so much more...

_Alison whimpers when Emily's mouth travels South... passing by her jaw, her neck and then..._

_"OH! GOD!" The blonde pushes her chest out when Emily starts to play with the perfect breast of the CEO. Alison is a complete mess. No one has touched her like that, no one has made her feel, like she's feeling right now. And, when the brunette starts sucking her nipples trough the fabric of her clothes, everything becomes hot and blurry till..._

"FUCK!" Alison rubs the back of her head when she touches the floor. She wakes up from her wet dream when she fell from the bed. And, the blonde deeply sighs because she's sure that she isn't just falling from the bed... she's falling for...

"Emily..."

Alison mumbles the name of the girl who haunts her in her dreams because...

"She kissed me... she kissed me..." Alison mumbles while she maps her lips. The floor is cold, but, she feels hot... in fire, remembering the feeling of having Emily's lips on her...

It was sweet, tender, at first. But then, Emily licked her lips with a purr, like a little cat in heat. And, that just brought a big explosion of feelings and sensations. Something that Alison has never felt before. And, she can't stop thinking about... she can't stop dreaming about the girl who stole her first kiss. Alison wants to kiss her again, and, do much more, but...

"No! Alison! For Lord's Sake! Stop thinking about Emily! She's your assistant!" The blonde tries to scold herself, she shouldn't pursue anything with the brunette, but, no matter how much she tries to fight it, Emily has woken up something in her, this strong desire... a desire that isn't going to go away just like that, especially because the brunette has no intention to retreat...

* * *

_(At Emily's place)_

"Hanna, do you remember how many times you've asked me to agree on having a makeover... well... here I'm... make me look sexy!" Hanna gasps in shock. She has no idea what is happening but, she's not going to fight it.

Since high school, Hanna has always wanted to see Emily in something more than jeans or sweat pants. The brunette has so much potential and, Hanna is sure that she will not just make Emily look sexy... she will make her look smoking hot!

"Oh, Em! When I'm done with you! You'll steal so many hearts..." Emily nods, she's sure that with the help of her fashion friend, people will notice her more. But, to be honest, she's just interested in stealing one particular heart...

"Ali..." The brunette whispers the name of the girl she has as a target. Emily softly touches her lips, recalling their first kiss.

That day in the park, Emily felt a little disappointed when Alison stopped the kissing. The blonde has strong believings that Emily was driven by the emotion moment they shared the other night when Alison comforted her...

But, it's not that, Emily is not confused. For the first time in her life, her heart & mind are pointed out at the same direction, and, that direction it's Alison. She wants the blonde more than anything else in this world. And, she will not accept a 'no' as an answer...

Emily took Alison first kiss, and definitely, it's not gonna be the only 1st time that brunette will take from the blonde...

* * *

_(The next day, in the office)_

Alison's jaw drops open when Emily arrives with a tiny, very tiny skirt. The brunette is also using makeup and perfume. Walking sexy, waving her beautiful black hair; making the view of her arrival more perfect and intoxicating...

Everyone is looking at the brunette... everyone... even the CEO of the company. And, Emily smuggly smiles when she sees how Alison is staring at her with desire... so much desire...

The brunette doesn't see herself as a bombshell, but she's, thanks to the fashion advice of her dear friend Hanna...

 _'Eye fuck'_ it's the term that Hanna used for the outfit of today, and, Emily was feeling a little shy and insecure about showing so much skin, but, Alison's reaction to her outfit, it's all what Emily needed to feel confident about what she was wearing...

The blonde is staring for more than 3 seconds, and, Emily feels her skin hot like hell. She feels like a prey, waiting for the lion to throw itself towards her, and, that kind of feeling, it brings the most wild fantasies in Emily's mind...

Alison, ravinshing her over the desk... Alison, pushing her against the printer and making her wet... Alison, Alison, Alison is all that Emily has in her mind. Like a damn horny teenager, her hormones are all over the place. And, she's not the only one facing the same issue...

"Fuck!" Alison runs to hide inside her office when she feels the tingling between her legs. Her body is reacting to Emily. And, it gets worse when the brunette gets into the office too...

Alison recoils, she sits behind her desk, trying to hide the big boner under the desk. She wishes she could just cool off, but, she can't, especially not now that Emily is standing there, in front of her, looking so damn sexy...

Both girls look at each other. A big silence overcomes the room, a silence overwhelmed by lust and desire of all the dirty things that these two ladies are picturing in their mind. And, to be honest, they are not the only ones having naughty thoughts today...

* * *

_(At CatCo)_

"Amazing, Kara, you got an exclusive interview with Lena Luthor!" Kara smiles when her best friend Winn, praises her new article. And, Kara is really happy about this interview, but, she's feeling conflicted about how she got it...

Lena is her girlfriend, she agreed to do the interview and be the cover of the new No. Of Catco magazine. This is the first time that any magazine gets Lena Luthor to do a photo session. Everyone is proud of Kara, even Cat. And, the blonde reporter doesn't know how to feel about it...

Kara didn't ask for it, it was Lena's idea. The CEO said it would be good for the two of them. For Kara as a journalist, and, for Lena as the CEO of L-Corp. But, even then... it feels a little dirty, using the CEO like this. And, to be honest, Kara will feel more dirty when someone arrives... looking damn sexy...

"Ms. Luthor!" The photographer, Jimmy Olsen greets the CEO, and, the staff for the photo session looks very amazed by how gorgeous she's in person. Even the girl who has been dating her for the past couple of days, can't stop dropping her jaw open because of Lena's beauty...

Lena is not stranger to the feeling of being eye-fucked. But, she's new to the feeling of seeing Kara, devouring her with the eyes. She gets goosebumps, and, this hot feeling that she will definitely need a shower after this...

The CEO greets everyone, she's very polite and distant, even with Kara. When Lena proposed to do the interview and Kara agreed doing it, they both decided that it would be the best to act like acquaintances in front of everyone. After all, their relationship is something between the two of them, the rest of the world doesn't need to know about them being together, right?

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Luthor..." Kara says, touching her glasses so many times that Lena can't stop the little chuckle which gets out of her mouth. The reporter is nervous, blushing, and she gets even more red when Lena winks and blow a kiss towards her without anyone noticing it...

The CEO is teasing the blonde, and, Kara is an easy target...

"One more picture, please!" Jimmy Olsen says, and, Lena changes her posture for another pic...

Like always, Lena looks impeccable, extremely sexy. And, Kara gulps hard, trying to not stare too much to the gorgeous CEO, but, she cannot stop it. Lena is so beautiful, looking so damn powerful and sexy in that black dress...

"God, that dress..." Kara mumbles while she watches how Lena is turning around for the camera, and, showing her perfect silhouette. Something cracks inside Kara, and, a waterfall of arousal washes her over...

"Kara... Kara...? KARA!"

"Huh?" Kara is looking completely lost when Jimmy is trying to catch her attention. The phootographer asks Kara to stand beside the CEO and pose for a picture with Lena. Kara shakes her head, she tries to say 'no', but, before she could say a word, Lena grabs her from the waist, dragging her to do the photo without complaining...

"Relax, darling... it's just a picture..." The CEO whispers into Kara's ear, softly nailing her fingers on Kara's waist, forcing the blonde to get closer. And, Kara nods, really trying to relax, but, she can't... not when Lena's hand is on her waist, not when Lena is holding her so strongly...

Jimmy starts taking the photos, and, Kara starts to sweat a lot... the blonde is not used to be on the spot light, but, it's not the lights and the flashes what makes her sweat... it's the thumb of the dear Luthor, making little circles over her skin...

"Stop it..." Lena smirks when she hears the dear reporter whispering, begging her to stop the teasing. But, Kara should know better than anyone that there's nothing more thrilling than doing the forbidden...

Lena smoothly moves her hand behind Kara, softly touching the low back of the blonde... maybe moving her hand too low...

"Everything okay, Kara?" Jimmy asks when Kara whimpers and makes a little jump. The reporter nods non-stop, making believe she's okay, but, she's not, she's too taken off guard when Lena smoothly touches the upper part of her ass...

The blonde looks at Lena by the corner of her eyes, and, she pouts when she notices the big smirk of the CEO who's teasing her...

The closeness, the heady aroma of the CEO, the smooth touch of Lena's hand. All become too much for the dear reporter. That's why, the moment the photo shoot ends and Lena goes to the bathroom, Kara follows her, faster than a flash...

"Kara, I know, It was wrong of me to tease you, but, K-...!" The CEO whimpers when Kara fiercely kisses her.

Unlike their previous kisses, this kiss is not innocent. Kara is hungry for Lena, and, Lena is feeling the same. A frenzy outburst overcomes their minds, and, before knowing it, Kara finds herself, shoved over the sink of the table of the sinks. Maybe, it was the blonde who initiated the assault, but, it's definitely Lena, who's controlling it, right now...

"God, Lena!" The CEO smirks, proud to hear how Kara is moaning her name. And, she wants to hear more of it, she wants to feel more from Kara, that's why she leaves no gap between their bodies, especially when Kara spreads her leg...

Her mouth is busy on Kara's neck, her hands are busy touching Kara ass, and, something else is impatient to get busy too when the blonde starts rolling her hips against the lower section of the CEO...

"What is that...?" The CEO freezes when Kara makes that question. The blonde notices a bump between the two of them. A bump that's hitting her lower spot, eager to greet her, eager to get in contact with the blonde...

"Lena...?"

 _'Fuck!'_ Lena thinks, this is not the way, neither the moment she wanted to address the subject of her anatomy. But, they're here now. There's no way she can get out of this, not especially with the big boner she's getting right now...

"Lena...?" The CEO gulps hard, the lust in her eyes settles down when a big fear spreads over her heart. Looking at Kara in the eyes, Lena fears the worst, she has no idea of how Kara will react about this. Will she accept her? Will she reject her? Will she feel disgusted about it? Or, will she feel intrigued to see it? Just like...

* * *

_(At Alison's office)_

"You have a boner..." Emily whispers, she's still processing the information. She seems shocked to find out that Alison is intersex, and the blonde doesn't blame her...

Alison never thought she would need to reveal such private matter, but, she decides to do it. Believing that maybe this will be enough to scare the brunette and make her back off...

Now that she thinks about it, Alison seems sad to think that Emily will walk away. But, maybe it's for the best... maybe it would be the best to stop this right now before someone gets its heart hurt, but...

"It's because of me...?" Alison blushes, red as a tomato with Emily's question. She doesn't need to verbally answer, her body is doing it for her. And, Emily smiles, looking happy about it...

"Why are you smiling?" The blonde doesn't understand why Emily is looking so damn happy. She should be running away, or, calling her a freak, or making a face of disgust. But, Emily is doing nothing of that...

Yes, Emily wasn't expecting such revelation, but, she's not against it. She has never really felt drawn to that part of the men, but, in Alison, it's different, she feels drawn to see it... to feel it...

"W-w-w-what are you doing...?" Emily hears the question, but, she ignores it, she sits over Alison's lap, and, bites her bottom lip when something hard and big throbs against her ass...

Alison has no idea of what Emily is doing, but, she has no will to stopping it. Especially when Emily starts to move her butt, back and forth. The blonde arches against her chair, her eyes go blank because this feels good... so damn good...

Humping... Emily has done it against her pillow, when she's feeling horny, but doing it right now with Alison. It feels so much better. The little whimpers slip from their lips, and, Alison pupils dilate when a sleeping beast erupts in the blonde...

"ALI!" The blonde takes Emily by surprise when she rolls her hips against Emily's butt, burying her boner between the two perfect cheeks of Emily's ass...

The brunette moans when Alison takes control of the pace of their humping. The blonde wraps her arms around Emily. Guiding their movements to the climax...

"EMILY!" The brunette happily hums when Alison says her name with passion. And, they both deeply, exhale when the bliss finally spreads over their bodies...

Their lower clothes are a complete mess. So much wetness, so much bliss... Alison has never experienced such beautiful moment like this. Neither Emily...

"You're not disgusted by my rare anatomy...?"

"No... I think I just proved it to you..."

Both girl chuckle, it seems dumb from Alison to ask such thing, especially after what they just did. But, the blonde is still having problems to believe that someone could accept her, want her, just the way she's. Maybe that's why, she strongly hugs Emily...

Emily smiles, she leans back, against Alison's front and, softly makes circles over the strong hands of Alison which are holding her...

Holding Emily between her arms, feeling her so close, it feels good, it feels right. And, that's why...

"Will you date me, Emily...?" Emily glances over her shoulder and smiles when a shy Alison asks her out. How can she be so sexy and shy at the same time, Emily wonders. So lost in her thoughts that she forgets that the other girl is waiting for an answer...

"Is that a 'no'...?" Alison fears that Emily silence is a rejection. But, her worries are put down when Emily kisses her, melting their tongues together in a very passionate kiss...

Their kiss is full of feeling, fluttering feelings that are growing in their cold hearts. Hearts, that are experienced Love for the first time, and, as good as it feels, it's also scary, because after all, Emily is keeping something from Alison...

* * *

_(Later, at Emily's place)_

"You cannot keep leading this investigation, Emily..." The brunette looks shocked by Toby's words. How does he dares to get her out of the case, just like that? She's the best cop to find out who put her father in a coma! She...

"You kissed the CEO of -A Toys, and, for what you've told me. It's obvious that you've feelings for her... you cannot be objective anymore..." Emily wants to tell him how wrong he's, but, she can't...

From the moment she put her eyes on Alison, from the moment she let these feelings grow inside her heart. She knew she was jeopardizing her operation undercover. She wants to catch the bastard who hurt her father, but, she also wants to catch Alison's heart...

Emily recalls their first kiss in the park, their little exhibition of PDA on the office. And, the brunette is feeling confused, all that's happening, it was unexpected, it came from nowhere, just like these feelings she has for the blonde. They haven't talked what are they feeling. Even if Emily is sure that Alison might feel something for her too. The blonde hasn't said much, besides the fact that she wants them to date.

Has Alison finally forgotten her crush for the doctor Danvers? Has Emily finally catched Alison's heart? Emily is not sure where she stands with the blonde, but, if Alison wants them to date, that gives her hopes...

But, the question is not if Emily can catch Alison's heart at the same time than catching the bastard who shot her father. The real question is: can she have it all without hurting their hearts?

Nothing is going as planned. Love wasn't part of the plan, it wasn't the goal... And, just like Emily, another lady is struggling with similar struggles...

* * *

_(At L-Corp)_

"Nicely done, Lena! This is going to be good publicity for the company and you!" Sam says, staring at the sample of what will be the new number of Catco magazine, where Lena is on the cover...

The CFO and best friend is very happy with the article, but, Lena's mind is in another place, not caring at all about the article...

"Something wrong?"

No reply...

"Lena...?"

"She accepted me..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lena doesn't reply, she just takes a sip from her glass, staring at the big city she has under her feet...

Recalling the moment in the bathroom, Lena can still feel how warm felt the smile of acceptance from Kara when she told her about her anatomy...

_***** Flashback ***** _

_"So... you... have... you know..." It's cute how Kara walks around the word. Looking so innocent on not naming it as it's..._

_"Yes, Kara, I've a penis..." Kara blushes a lot, and, Lena is not sure if that's a good or a bad sign. The blonde is in her head, thinking about what would be the proper thing to say..._

_"If this is not something you want. I can understand, Kara, I..."_

_"I want to see it..."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"I can't see it?" The blonde pouts, tilting her head to the right. She's acting so cute about it, and, Lena has no idea of what to do..._

_"You... you want to see it...? Like, right now?" Kara blushes more when Lena proposes to show it now, the blonde reporter shakes her head, she waves her arms saying 'no', because she's not than kinky to expose themselves in a public place, but..._

_"Someone is coming..." The blonde mumbles when she hears someone getting closer. Lena wonders how is that Kara has a super hearing, but, the blonde is right, someone gets in the bathroom just seconds after the couple gets inside one of the cubes..._

_More people get into the bathroom, and, the girls try their best to keep it quiet in the WC carrel. No one has noticed their presence, but, it's obvious they cannot go out, just like that, especially because Lena has a woody that anyone can notice..._

_"Put it down, Lena..." The blonde reporter says, but, this is not like a little puppy to whom she can give it orders, it doesn't work like that..._

_They are in a little predicament and, Lena tries to think in anything that could cool her down, but, she can't cool off with Kara at her side. So, the only option is..._

_"Turn around, Kara..."_

_"What?"_

_"Just look away..."_

_Kara has no idea why Lena is asking her to look in another direction, but, she does it. Like a scolded kid, the blonde is on the corner, eyes on the door when Lena slides her dress up, and, stands in front of the toilet..._

_A little whimper slips from Lena's lip when she starts jerking off. The CEO closes her eyes, trying to concentrate and finish it as soon as possible, but, all her efforts to focus, are thrown out of the window when someone tries to give her an extra hand..._

_"K-Kara?!"_

_"Ssshhh... someone will hear us..." Lena gulps hard, she was supposed to get rid of her boner in order to not get caught, but how she's supposed to control herself, now that Kara's hand are touching her woody...?_

_The blonde has zero experience in doing this. Her ex-boyfriend always wanted to do something more than just cuddling, but, Kara never felt okay with going further... not with Mike... not with anyone till now..._

_"It's big, very thick..." Lena closes her eyes when Kara describes into her ear how she feels between her hands..._

_The CEO stops jerking off, she leans her hands on the walls of the WC cubicle. And, a rush of adrenaline spreads over her body because they can get caught any moment..._

_From behind, Kara glues her front to Lena's back and both girls deeply, exhale when Kara's hands jerk off the big boner of the CEO..._

_"It feels good...?" Lena nods, biting her lips, trying to control the naughty noises she's so desperate to scream..._

_Kara might have zero experience in doing a 'hand job', but, Lena's body is talking to her, it's guiding her in a way she can't explain. The blonde jiggle it, she grabs it with such grace that Lena drops her jaw open, drooling all over about how good it feels..._

_Placing one hand over the other again and again. Kara pushes her hand down from the head to the base, making Lena feel like she's in a never-ending vagina..._

_"Faster, darling, faster..." Kara speed up the pace of her hand job till she stops when something erupts in her hands..._

_"Wow..." It's all Kara can say when she sees how strongly Lena cum..._

_"Kkkkkaaaara, that felt... ahmmm..." Kara giggles because Lena can't find her words to express how good it felt. The CEO is heavily breathing, and, Kara just hugs her from behind..._

_"Dinner at my house...?" Lena nods to Kara's proposition, it's a date, that's what she says and Kara smiles._

_Both girls are excited to imagine what they will get for dessert, till, Kara softly kisses Lena on the cheek, and asks if there's something else she should know..._

_Lena's eyes get bigger of shock, she doesn't say a word, but, she couldn't stop thinking about all the other things she hasn't told to the dear blonde..._

_***** End of the flashback ***** _

"She accepted me, and, I... I'm lying to her..." Lena deeply sighs, she has no idea why she feels like a shitty person, but, when she finally says everything to Sam, she realizes, she's really a shitty person...

"You will tell her the truth, Lena..."

"What?! Sam, I..."

"You approached that poor girl with the intention of using her to get what you want. Now, she's in love with you, and, for what I can see, you're falling in love, too..."

The CEO gulps, she wants to deny it, but, she doesn't find the words to do it...

"Lena, if you really don't want to mess up whatever you've with this reporter. You'll tell her the truth about how the two of you meet..."

Being completely honest has never been a good quality in a Luthor. But, Sam is right, Lena needs to tell Kara about how she set up their first encounter. How her only goal was making it to the top of CatCo ranking, through Kara... And, that's what Lena has in mind to say when she knocks Kara's door...

* * *

_(At Kara's place)_

"Lee! You're here!" Kara opens the door and welcomes Lena with a big smile.

Lena gulps hard, she has something to say, a confession to make, but when she stares at that smile... she can't say it... she can't say something that could ruin such smile... all she can say for now, it's...

"I love you, Kara..."

"You do...?!" Lena nods, she's as surprised as the blonde to realize she's in love with Kara. But love is like that... unexpected, complicated, messy... and, it changes everything... everyone... even those who don't have a heart...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sex scenes.

Spontaneous combustion doesn't happen without a reason... you don't set yourself on fire without a reason. And, for Lena, that reason is...

"Kara... ahmmm... Kara..." The CEO moans Kara's name over and over as they are making out, over the couch of the dear reporter.

After the diner, they were supposed to watch a movie, but one kiss led to another and before knowing it, they forgot to set up the movie because they can't stop devouring each other mouths...

"Bed...?" Kara eyes get wide big when Lena proposes to move this to the bed. The blonde has no idea of what to say, her mind is not thinking straight, especially when the dear CEO moves her hand South... dangerously south...

A big moan escapes from Kara lips when Lena's hand travels its way up between Kara's legs. The blonde arches her back, her eyes go blank for a second because the stimulation, the thrilling sensation of having Lena touching her, it's just heaven...

The CEO smugly smirks when she sees how much Kara is enjoying her touching. It's a booster, to go further, so Lena keeps with her tactile touch, softly rubbing the inner hot thighs of the dear reporter. Even with the pants on, Lena can feel the muscles. Damn! It's hot to realize that the blonde is pure muscle. And, Lena bites her bottom lip, already feeling wet with just massaging Kara's firm thighs...

Lena is teasing the field, but, Kara is not a patient person, maybe that's why, Kara holds Lena's hand and settles it exactly where she wants it, rubbing her hot center between her legs...

"Leeeenaaaa..." It was a purr, a pleading, a prayer for the CEO to make her cum. And, Lena is no one to deny a release...

Lena knows how to please a woman, she's not a newbie in the field. And, she plans to use all her knowledge to make Kara feel good, really good. And, she was pleasing Kara with just rubbing her center with the pants on. But, a primal desire in the blonde whines with the barrier of clothes. Kara wants to be touched, really touched, and, she can't speak out what she wants, but, she can guide Lena's hand again, to show her what she wants...

"God, Kara..." Lena loudly moans, getting so turned on when Kara puts her hands inside her pants. The CEO takes deep breaths while she explores the new territory...

Kara hips moves by their own, trying to find the needed friction against Lena's hand. "Someone is impatient..." Lena says, and she understands how strongly Kara needs this climax. But, there's nothing better than taking its time to climb it. And, that's why Lena takes her time, touching Kara as much as she wants...

"Lena..." The CEO chuckles when Kara whines. She needs Kara to focus on something else, so, Lena kisses her, deeply. And, God! Lena is such good kisser than Kara gets completely lost in that kiss...

With the mouth busy, Lena continues touching Kara's wet center. Moving her hand up and down the exquisite vulva of the blonde, Lena hums happy to see that she can make Kara so wet, with just one hand...

Lena's fellow is also excited with the sensation. He's locked inside Lena's clothes, and, it's painful. But, the idea of one day pass through that lady landscape, straightforward, it's enough to satisfy him for now...

Right now, all what Lena wants to do, it's focusing on Kara's pleasure. That's what she has in mind when she softly touches the tip of the iceberg, the bean-like bump which only sole function is providing pleasure...

"GOD! LENA!" The CEO found the jackpot because Kara is a complete mess with just a brief touch. But, the real fun and pleasure have just started, and, the blonde reporter has no idea of what is coming next...

Using the tips of her fingers, Lena lightly taps above the bean-like bump to wake the vulva up. And, it does... the vulva is awake, burning with desire as well as the rest of Kara's body. And, the hot desire just increases when Lena presses down and rub in a circular motion...

Lena knows what she's doing, she knows that the outher, bean-shaped part she's touching, it contains over 8000 nerve endings, which is twice as many as her sharp friend. And, that's why Lena keeps rubbing Kara's clit, till the powerhouse of pleasure gets to its maximum and, the awaited climax finally arrives...

"LENA!" The blonde screams in pleasure when her whole body is being taken over with the great orgasm caused by Lena's hands. The blonde is breathing heavy. That was her first orgasm in her life, and, it felt good... so damn good...

But, even if she's in cloud 9 right now, Kara is not indifferent to what is happening around her, and, the blonde reporter is well aware of the big fellow which is painfully hitting her thights...

"Someone wants to say 'hi'..." Kara says as she turns around and slides down to meet her dear new friend...

A big O is the only that Lena manages to say when she sees Kara's face in front of the zipper of her pants, and, finally releasing the dear friend who's eager to meet Kara again...

The CEO has a pretty idea of what Kara wants to do next. That's why she moves and sits, this will be better than just lying down. The organ is standing up, stiff and, twisting in excitement as Kara's breath softly hits its hot skin...

"It's so big..." Kara mumbles as she stares at it, and, the flattery just makes it harder. The blonde gulps hard when she thinks about putting it in her mouth. She is able to put an entire hamburger inside her mouth, so, she can manage this, too, right?

The blonde is hesitant, and, Lena sees this like a line that maybe Kara doesn't want to cross, so, the CEO tells her that they can end this here, they don't need to go further. But, that's not what Kara wants, she wants to make Lena feel good too...

So, pushing her fears away, Kara's inexperienced mouth finally makes the first contact when her soft lips kiss the tip of Lena's fellow...

"GOD! KARA!" Lena leans back on the couch, gripping hard on the cushions as her head tilts up, staring at the white ceiling. The blonde has barely touched her and Lena is ready to explode. What is wrong with her?! Lena wonders because normally, it takes more than this to make her cum, but, it seems that doesn't apply for Kara... oh no, Kara can make her cum with just a kiss...

Kara gave a blowjob once, during her college years. It was with the person she was dating at that time, but, even if she felt happy with him, when the experience happened, she was rather happy when it quickly ended. But now... now, Kara wants to enjoy the whole experience, rather than racing to the finish line...

 _'Is this a payback for all the teasing?'_ Lena wonders, but, it's not a payback at all. Kara is really curious to explore all the aspects of her new best friend. Engaging in a foreplay is too torturous for Lena right now, she wishes she could just push herself into Kara's mouth and cum inside. But, she's better than that, so, the CEO controls her desire to take control of the situation and, decides to just let Kara get away with it, at her pace... at her will...

And, it might be a little intimidating to procure pleasure to someone like Lena Luthor, because Kara is not blind. She knows that Lena has more experience than her, but, to be honest that's one of Kara's charms. Her innocence, her purity... but, behind all that innocence, there's a cat in heat who just want to climb on Lena and never let her go... but, that might be for another day... now, Kara must focus on the dear fellow she has, standing stiff, in front of her...

Looking at it, Kara sees it like a delicious lollipop. And, she has lots of experiences with lollypops...

"Kaaaraaa..." Lena loudly moans when Kara smoothly moves her lips, kissing it, all the way to the tip, and then, Lena gasps of excitement when she sees Kara, opening her mouth, wide open so she could finally take it, all inside. An intensely pleasurable feeling spreads over Lena when she feels the warmth of Kara's mouth. The blonde's tongue applies a gentle flicking motion to the underside of the tip. A little of pre-cum starts to float, a sign that shows how good Lena is feeling right now...

Getting to taste Lena's essence, it settles a big fire in Kara's core. And, to extinguish such fire, she needs to get more of Lena... so much more...

"GOD!" Lena groans when she feels the suction. The CEO is feeling the tingling sensation that she will explode at any second. And, this just boosts Kara to keep going... harder... deeper... faster...

"KARA!" A toe-curling screaming orgasms is what Kara gives her. And, Lena almost blacked out because of it. Lena is in a complete bliss while she sprinkles inside Kara's mouth...

Lena hums with a happy smile, softly caressing the back head of Kara as she feels how Kara keeps milking it, leaving her completely dry...

"That was..." Lena has no idea of how to describe the bliss she's feeling right now. This is not the first blow job she had, but, it's the first one that really makes her cum this hard. And, while Lena has no words to describe how Kara blew her mind... the blonde reporter has one thing to say...

"Yummy... that was really yummy..." Lena chuckles, finding it out cute, how Kara can link everything with food. The blonde is licking her lips, making sure she didn't drop out anything. The dear reporter pecks Lena's lips, it was a quickly, tender kiss. Nothing extraordinary, you might think but, it was enough to shake Lena to its core. Kara seems natural to make her feel so damn good, that Lena can't stop thinking why in hell she didn't meet Kara before...

Whatever was destiny or just bad luck. Now that Lena has finally met Kara, the CEO is sure of one thing. She will never let her go... never...

And such revelation is scary because for the first in her life. Lena has something she cares deeply... something she's afraid to lose. And this CEO is not the only one facing such overwhelming feeling, in this city...

* * *

**_The next day..._ **

Outside a hospital...

"You didn't have to come, Em..."

"It's okay. I don't mind. After all, I'm your personal assistant, so, where you go, I'll go too..."

Alison smiles, finding it cute how Emily wants to be with her all the time. But, to be honest, that's not the real reason why the brunette is here today. This might be too extreme, but, since they are actually dating now. Emily feels the need to mark her territory in front of...

"Doctor Danvers!"

The blonde waves her hand to the doctor who's gonna check her arm. And, Alex frowns, not because she wasn't expected to see Alison, but, because she feels this intense gaze, coming from the girl who's standing beside the dear CEO...

"This is Emily, my..."

"GIRLFRIEND..." Alison blushes when Emily introduces herself with a very loud voice. The brunette shakes hands with the doctor, and looks at the dear doctor directly in the eyes, like if she was trying to make a statement. Alex is not shocked to find out that Alison is seeing someone, after all the clumsy girl is a catch, but, the dear doctor is shocked to see the scary stare of Emily...

'Why she's looking at me like that?' Alex wonders. She's clueless to the fact that Alison had a crush on her. A crush that never went further and Emily has all the intentions to make sure to crush that 'crush' because after all, she consideres Alison as hers...

"The waiting room is on your left..."

"I'm not leaving Alison' side..." Emily points out, when the kind doctor tries to get rid of her. The brunette glues herself to Alison like a starfish. She has no intention to leave Alison alone with the person who was her 1st crush because yeah, Emily is jealous, really jealous, and, Alex is finally realizing it...

Alex burst out in laughter, she has no idea why Emily is getting jealous, but, she finds it cute, really cute... Contrary to Alex, Alison has no clue of what is happening... seems that besides being clumsy, she's a little dense to see what is happening in front of her eyes...

"Let's check that arm..." Alex leads the way and doesn't mind to examine Alison's arm with Emily on the room. The brunette smiles, taking this like a victory, but, to be honest, there was never a competition between the two of them, at all...

"Emily, would you help me to take off my jacket...?" The brunette looks less tense when Alison requests her help. It's nice to be able to rely on someone, and, the blonde is more than happy to have someone like Emily at her side...

The medical visit goes better than expected. Alison's arm is competely healed, and it feels good to finally move her arm without the plaster. She's good as new is what Alex says, and, Alison smiles about till she looks a little sad... Emiliy frowns, she has no idea why Alison looks sad. It's because she has no more excuses to see the doctor again? It's because she wants to be with Alex Danvers and not her?!

The worst fears start to take life in Emily's mind. And, the brunette couldn't be more wrong... Alison is not thinking about Alex at all. She's thinking that...

"Does this mean that I don't need anymore a personal assistant?" The blonde sadly mumbles. She recalls her deal with Emily. Saying that she would have a job till her arm was healed. And now, that her arm is healed, she's afraid to lose Emily, but...

"I'm not going anywhere..." Emily says with a big smile as she interlaces their hands. Spreading so much joy in Alison's heart...

The fear of losing Emily stays present in Alison's heart. But, it's less and less strong as the days comes around. A 1st date leads to a 2nd, then to a 3rd one and before knowing, the couple is already celebrating their 1sth month as a couple...

* * *

"What is this...?" Emily asks, when Alison puts over her wrist a beautiful bracelet as they were eating...

The dinner at a fancy restaurant wasn't the only thing that Alison has prepared for the celebration of their monthly anniversary... everything started with a bouquet of beautiful roses sent to Emily's apartment at the first hour in the morning. Roses, complemented with the most exquisite chocolates that Emily has ever tasted in her life...

"You didn't have to do this much, Ali..."

"It's my pleasure, Em..."

Both girls stare at each other with so much happiness. They smile, they blush and they can't keep their eyes out of each other. It feels magical, unreal to feel like this... to be here feeling so much...

"Love... I feel so in love with you, Em..." Alison confesses how she feels, it's the first time she says the word 'love'. And, Emily smiles like a fool because this is the best gift that Alison could ever give her...

"I love you, too!" The brunette burst out, jumping over the blonde and, filling her with kisses all over the face...

Yeah, it was a beautiful night to remember, but, the night hasn't finished yet because after all, the brunette has in mind something especial, as a present...

"I've something for you, too..." Alison stretches her hands to get the gift, and, Emily chuckles, shaking her head when she clarifies that she can't give her present here, at the restaurant. They need to go somewhere else. Alison frowns because she has no idea why Emily can't give her the gift now. But, when they stand outside a hotel after leaving the restaurant, Alison starts to figure out what is this 'gift' that Emily was talking about...

* * *

"What are we doing here...?" Emily frowns when she sees Alison, looking so pale. Maybe she didn't think this through...

"Ali, I... I want you..." Alison stares at Emily in the eyes and gulps hard when the brunette verbally admits that she wants to do something more than just kissing and cuddling...

The idea was to spend a night in the hotel for their 1st time. Emily even made a reservation of champagne in the room, but, looking at the scared look of Alison, the brunette sadly realizes that maybe this wasn't a good idea after all...

"You... you don't want to do it... with me?" Alison gasps when the brunette asks if she wants to have sex with her. And, it's not a question about wanting or not, because God knows she wants, but...

"I... I don't feel ready for it... I... I..." A lack of oxygen starts to overwhelm the CEO of -A Toys and, Emily panicks for a moment when she notices that Alison is having a panic attack...

"ALI! ALI! Breathe!" Her chest felt heavy, her breathing felt heavy and before knowing it, everything became black...

* * *

The next thing that Alison knows when she opens her eyes again, it's that they are no longer in the streets, in front of the hotel. They are actually in Emily's apartment... Alison is lying down on Emily's couch and using the brunette's lap as a pillow...

"I'm so sorry, Em..." The blonde feels ashamed of the way she reacted to Emily' surprise, but, the brunette makes clear that Alison has no reasons to apologize, she's not angry at all...

Emily might be a little sad that the night didn't turn out as she expected, but, at least her reservation didn't go to waste because she offered it to Hanna, who didn't hesitate to drag her boyfriend Caleb out of work so they could enjoy of the hotel room...

The brunette chuckles when Hanna sends her a text filled with emojis of champagne and what Emily thinks it's a code to say 'I'm having great sex, thanks...

Well, at least someone is having fun tonight, Emily says to herself. And, she has no intention to push Alison to do something she doesn't feel ready for it. After all, both of them are virgin, they have talked about it and, they know there is no pressure to cross that line, but, damn hormones!

Every time they kiss, every time that Emily gets lost in those beautiful eyes, the brunette gets so turned on that it's becoming harder and harder to control this desire of ravishing the blonde, once and for all...

 _'I might need a very cold shower...'_ Emily thinks as she softly caresses Alison's head. The blonde has no idea of the naughty thoughts which are crossing Emily's mind, she's just pleased to be like this with the brunette...

"Thank you to bring me home, Em..." The brunette smiles when Alison calls Emily's apartment as her 'home'. The blonde knows she doesn't live here, but, she feels at home wherever she's with Emily. The brunette is her home, it's her safe place, so, why she's scared? Why she's so afraid to get intimate with the brunette? Thinking about it, there's no reason to feel afraid and maybe that's why...

"Can we lay down on your bed, Em...?"

"Huh?" Emily blushes as much as Alison when the brunette realizes the weight of Alison's words. They are taking it slow, they said. Baby steps, they said, because they have zero experience in this and, when it will really happen, they want it, to be especial. But, the truth is that, it doesn't matter if they do it in a fancy hotel, or in the Ikea mattress that Emily has in her room. The important, it's to do it with someone they deeply care, with someone they love...

It's not easy to open up, to engage in body and soul with someone else. But, as hard as it is for Alison to let someone in, the blonde is committed to build something real for the first time in her life. To be one, with Emily...

"I want you, too..." Alison whispers into Emily's ear, as they lay down on the tiny bed of the brunette. Emily can't formulate any coherent sentence when Alison starts nibbling her neck.

Emily gets little goosebumps on her skin as Alison softly moves her hands all over Emily's body. From North to South, Alison takes her time to touch the brunette everywhere and so much contact, it makes her big... really big...

"Ali..." The brunette purrs when she feels the big boner of the blonde, getting eager to finally engage. Emily is so wet by now...

Between open kisses, they undress each other...

"Wow..." It's all Emily can say when she finally sees the naked body of the blonde. Her boobs are so big, her skin is so soft. The brunette has no idea of what she wants to do next, but, Alison knows what she wants...

"Touch me, Em..." Alison puts Emily's hands over her boobs, and, the blonde whimpers when the brunette squeezes them...

They take their time to explore their bodies. Understanding the different bits which make them vibrate. They get used to each other, to how it feels to be touched by the tips of their fingers, to how good it feels to be skin-to-skin.

It feels good, to be tangled, it feels good to be wrapped together and, it feels even better to finally palpate the entrance to the secret garden of Emily...

"Aaaaliiii...!" The brunette arches, curling her toes as the blonde lines up, to the opening of a new world. The blonde is extremely nervous, she's not sure where to put it. Her boner just pounds against Emily's wet lips, trying to find the direct access, and, Emily is already losing it, without really having Alison inside...

The moisture of all the previous stimulation, it lubes the pulsing member that Alison is trying to drag inside Emily, helping it to slide in...

"GOD! Emily!" The blonde moans, gasps, leaving her mouth open when she finally squeezes her way in...

It hurts, it's a burning sensation that Emily is not sure she will be able to bear, but, against all discouragement that Emily could feel because of the painful bleeding, when the arching sharp plunged into her, eager to discover the most hidden places inside the brunette. Emily finally feels something else besides pain... she feels pleasure... so much pleasure because Alison is touching her 'G spot with the tip of her dear fellow, and, it's exquisite... it's everything...

"GOD, ALISON!" Emily tilts her head back, she's clawing Alison's back so strongly that she will definitely leave marks, but, Alison doesn't care. It hurts good, really good...

"Em... Em... Em..." Like a hymn, Alison loudly screams the name of the brunette as her hips move back and forwards.

Alison is very surprised of how it feels inside. Soft and wet, she slips in so easily, that it doesn't take her long to finally get completely inside...

"GOD! So big..." Emily grips hard Alison's shoulder, it feels good, but, it also hurts. She can't see it right now, but, she's bleeding a lot...

"Are you okay? "Emily nods, she doesn't want Alison to stop. It's so surreal how moist and warm it feels to be connected. And, it might hurt and she will definitly be sore tomorrow, but, she wants this... she really wants this...

In a steady pace, Alison moves as Emily wraps her legs around Alison's upper butt. And, it's a great rhythm which feels really good. Looking at the ceiling above them, Emily thinks that she's literally starting to see the stars...

With hands on their rears, Alison thrusts without a stop, making them sweat as their climax approached. Emily hugs Alison, she grips hard on the blonde as if her life depends on it because the brunette knows that something is coming, something big, something that will blow her mind. And, the idea of it, it was nothing compared with the reality...

"ALI!" Emily screams when she cums. It was a toe-curling-earth-shaking orgasm what she was getting. And, Alison came immediately after Emily did.

The wave of euphoria is something they have never felt before. And, when Emily tries to go down from her highs, she can't because the feeling of Alison, pouring inside her, it was so intense that Emily cums again... and, again...

"God! Emmm..." Alison gets dizzy as her body spasms and, keeps filling Emily with all she has in storage. Jets after jets, Emily hums, pleased with the sensation of getting her core completely full with Alison's love seed...

The blonde buries her face in Emily's neck, deeply scenting the beautiful aroma of the brunette. It's sweet, it's perfect. And, Alison can't resist the need of kissing it. She falls asleep kissing Emily's neck and hugging the brunette...

Emily is drifting off, too. After the blow mind orgasms, the bliss came and settled down their hearts. The brunette never felt more happy, more complete.

It was absolutely perfect their first time. And, with practice, all will gets better, so much better...


	9. Chapter 9

The desire of love is to give. Indeed, Lena doesn't stop to give everything she can to her dear reporter. From filling her office with flowers to sending her the most exquisite chocolates, she has never put so much effort to please any girl till now. But, how could she not try her best with Kara? The woman is absolutely an angel who has fallen from the sky. Her tenderness, her optimism, her genuine concern for others don't stop to surprise Lena. The brunette has never met anyone like the blonde before and she's sure that Kara is one in a billion, she's so unique that the raven-haired woman does till the impossible to fill her with gifts and details. Kara loves all the attention but she's not the material girl type.

"Lena, can we talk?"

The tone is serious and the CEO fears the worst. Panic gets all over her head, she's already hyperventilating when Kara softly holds her hand and smiles, assuring that everything is okay. Lena gulps hard, she doesn't believe it, but she follows her to the sofa anyway.

"Lena, you need to stop…"

Stop what?! Stop loving her? Impossible! Stop dreaming with her every night? More than impossible! The brunette is lost in her thoughts, fearing this is the end of the best thing that has ever happened to her when Kara indicates that she doesn't need to send her so many gifts every day.

"Oh… you don't like my gifts, darling?"

"It's not that. I love how thoughtful you're because you remember everything I like but, I didn't become your girlfriend so you could buy me so many things, you know?"

Lena nods, she understands her point, she might have overwhelmed her, buying Kara's heart was never her intention, she can change that. The dear Luthor is processing the information when something finally hit her, a word that Kara used so casually.

"Girlfriend?!"

Now, it's Kara who looks scared. Aren't they dating? They have been going out, kissing and even touching a lot for the past couple of weeks. So, Kara just assumed they were girlfriends. But, was she wrong to think such a thing? The blonde opens her mouth, desiring to undo what she just assumed. But, she cannot take it back since Lena strongly kisses her lips in a frenzy of happiness.

"You're my girlfriend! Mine! MY girlfriend!"

The possessive accentuation makes Kara blush and get a tickle on a certain area that makes her blush even more. From that day, the dear reporter can't stop dreaming about how sexy she sounds when Lena calls her 'mine'. The blonde is not familiar with this kind of thrill and that's why she looks for advice.

"Alex! Stop making faces!"

"Sorry, Kara. But, talking about how horny you're to get laid, it's not the kind of talk I was expecting to have during our movie night"

The blonde gasps, shocked at the words that her big sister just used. And now she's the one making faces. Alex chuckles, it's funny to see this side of Kara, her baby sister. Sometimes, Alex wishes Kara could still be a baby because having the sex talk is something she doesn't feel ready to have, no matter how old they are. The idea of someone taking the V-card of her little sister, it annoys her more than what she expected.

"Sex is overrated Kara. You can live without it! I'm the living proof of that!"

Kara laughs at the lame attempt of Alex to stop her on having sex. Because, let's face it, the big sister of the blonde is not the best example of chastity. Alex rolls her eyes, she buries her head against the pillows of the sofa because she knows she has no right to be a cock-blocker for her baby sister. But, this is hard, especially because Lena doesn't have the best reputation in the world.

"She's not a bad girl, Alex. She's really nice"

"She's nice with you because she wants to get into your pants, Kara"

Kara blushes and rolls her eyes because she believes Lena is a good person and she has all the intentions to prove it to her family. That's why she invites the dear brunette to be her plus one on the celebration of Eliza's birthday. She casually drops the topic one night they were having dinner and the raven-haired woman almost choke because meeting the parents is a huge deal!

Lena is not the kind of person that you invite to spend family time. She doesn't do well with family, less take a time off for it. So, how is that she's here, in a car driving with her girlfriend & sister, in the middle of nowhere with no bars on her phone and no technology at all?

"Isn't this great, Lee? You'll love Midvale!"

Lena forces a smile on her face and nods. Contrary to what Kara could believe, she feels like an outcast in the campaign. Alex smirks at the facial reaction of the dear Luthor. She can't wait to see if the smug brunette will be able to survive a day living as a peasant person. The CEO was afraid too, especially when the first thing that happens when they arrive, her design shoes submerge on mud.

"Lee, I told you to bring boots"

The brunette sighs as she's stuck, she doesn't have the appropriate wardrobe to survive this weekend. And, while Alex tries her best to not laugh, Kara jumps in and rescues the dear Luthor, carrying her bridal style into the house.

'Maybe this is not going to be so bad, after all' Lena thinks as she admires this new side of the blonde. Kara is stronger than what Lena was expecting and she's thrilled with the idea of seeing this wild side of the reporter.

And, while Lena is having the best fantasies of a strong Kara, taking care of her. Back to the city, someone is having more than wild fantasies. That's right, Emily doesn't need to fantasize about having strong arms around her, she already has them, doing very pleasant things to her body while she lays down on the big bed of her girlfriend.

"Ahhmmmm… Ali… Ali!"

For the 5th time in a row, Emily comes hard as Alison eats her. The skills of the blonde have improved a lot since their first time. She's starting to know Emily's body like the back of her hand. And, it's exquisite to hear the brunette coming each time that Alison touches her.

"So sweet Em. You taste so damn sweet"

Emily giggles with blush on her cheeks. Watching Alison licks her lips and fingers, it makes her wet again, especially when she sees how hard Alison's. She catches the blonde off guard when she gets her hands on the big boner.

"Emily…"

A milky licker gets out from the first strokes and the brunette hums, happy with the obvious effect she has over the blonde. Emily's hands are amazing but something feels better, that's why Alison stretches her hand to wrap a condom on her big fellow that can't wait to plunge in the wetness oasis that has Emily between her legs. The only problem is that the brunette gets another idea when something hot and steamy pokes her lower lips.

The condom slips off from Alison's fingers when, in one move, Emily flips them over, putting herself on top, ready to ride her raw and hard.

'Oh, God! Emily!"

Alison grips on Emily's perfect ass while the brunette mounts her for a long ride. The wet noises that come from their joined bodies provoke the most lusty desires on them. Emily picks up the pace, moving her hips faster as her internal walls get tighter, so tight that the blonde is sure she will not be able to hold it for too long.

"Emily, I'm gonna c…"

The brunette seals her lips with a passionate kiss. She knows what is going to happen and she has no intention to avoid it. The pace increases, the temperature too and Emily looks deep into Alison's blue eyes as she proceeds to shoot love snot into her whisker biscuit. Pulsing, throbbing, squirting, ecstasy; Emily rides her slowly as they kiss once again. The brunette milks Alison till she squeezes the last drop and she's smiling when Alison softly caresses her face and says 'I love you'.

They go for two more rounds before Alison passes out. Literally, Emily has drained the life out of her, not that Alison complains, she loves her new sexual life with the dear Emily, but, she's out for tonight and for a long time; what gives the brunette enough time to do the other thing she has planned to do today.

Without waking her up. Emily gets her hands on Alison's laptop and starts to copy all the files in a hard drive. She gulps hard when she looks at the happy blonde, who's peacefully sleeping. But, no matter how she might feel, she has to do her job.

Emily hopes that she will not get caught and she will not. At least, not today. And, she's not the only one who's doing something wrong, and, hoping to not get caught in the act. Because back at Midvale, a walk in the forest became something more, especially when Kara suggested to swim on the lake.

"It's fucking cold!"

Like a shaking poodle, Lena tries to get out of the water but she's stopped when Kara strongly wraps her arms around her, cornering her against a rock.

"You're not going anywhere"

Lena gulps hard and somehow the water doesn't feel so cold anymore. Especially when Kara gets closer and closer.

"Darling…?"

"I dreamed us here…"

The blonde bites her bottom lip and blushes as she recalls her most recent wet dream she had about Lena. She's not as bold as she was in her dream but she doesn't need to, because the brunette has a hint of what kind of a dream they are talking about. That's why the raven-haired woman wastes no time on grasping Kara in her arms as she leans forwards to kiss her. The kiss is tender, soft, lovely. But, it gets sloppy when they get hungry for more.

"Lena… Lena… Lena…"

The blonde arches her back when the dear Luthor starts her attack on her neck. Between bites and sloppy kisses, Lena makes Kara feel so hot under the cold water that the blonde subconsciously starts to rub herself against the CEO. Lena groans with the friction, something awakes on her, something big and thick.

They stare at each other in the eyes, pondering their options and Lena gasps when Kara takes the lead on what to do next when she quickly pulls off the lower part of her bikini.

"Darling, are you sure?"

Kara nods, smiling, pressing her front-head against Lena's because she has never been more sure about anything else in her entire life.

"It's your first time, Kara. We should make something special, something romantic, I…"

Lena gets silenced when the reporter kisses her with so much passion that the brunette has no brain to stop what their horny desires want to do next. The CEO changes their position and now is Kara the one who's lying against the big rock. Going crazy for the big boner that is poking her wet spot. They were more than ready to start something when they heard Alex's voice from the distance. They almost get caught but thankfully the big sister can't see what is happening under the water.

"Alex! What are you doing here!"

"You were taking too long, Kara! And, there are still things to get ready for the party. C'mon, get out and give us a hand"

Kara pouts but swims her way out of the lake, on her way, she quickly puts on again the bottom of her bikini, so, when she gets out of the water, it's like nothing ever happened. Unfortunately, the other woman cannot do the same.

"Lena, you're not coming?"

"In a second…"

Alex frowns, she had no idea that Lena loved to swim so much. But, to be honest, it's not that the brunette loves the water, it's that she has a big boner she cannot hide from Alex. So, she just hopes that this big problem will go away in any second.

Meeting Eliza and Kara's closer friends seemed intimidating, but, the way they welcome Lena, it makes her feel less nervous. Now that Lena knows Kara's family, she understands better why she's the person she's. She envies her a little but it makes her happy to dream that one day she can be part of such a lovely family. Everything goes better than expected, even her 'deep talk' with the protective big sister goes well when Alex finds out that Lena has a good taste in whiskey.

"No, Alex! Lena will not become your drinking buddy!"

The raven-haired woman chuckles when she sees a spark of jealousy on those blue eyes when Kara tries to drag her away from Alex. They talk, they eat, they dance, they laugh. Lena doesn't remember when was the last time she felt so happy, but she's sure she will not forget today's night, and that's a fact, for what will come after the party.

It's very late when the last guest leaves, and all the women in the house go to bed after cleaning up. The familiar party washed away the lust, or, at least that's what Lena thought till Kara sneaks into her room.

"Darling, what are you doing?!"

Lena whispers because she doesn't want to wake Eliza or Alex. She wants to be the perfect guest but Kara has something else in mind. And, she leaves no doubt of what she wants when she drops to the floor her night robe to show her naked body.

Under the moonlight, Kara looks like a goddess in front of Lena and her green eyes are not the only ones who have a reaction to such a lovely view. Under the sheets, a large mountain appears and the blonde happily smirks, feeling wet already imagining what it will feel to climb such mighty hill. The blonde does her best to be quiet as she gets into the bed, under the sheets but both girls have problems to keep down their giggling as it's very thrilling what they're doing.

"You're so beautiful, Kara"

The blonde smiles and blushes. The dear Luthor stares at her with so much affection, so much love that she knows right away she chose the right person to do it.

It's a cold night in Midvale but the air around them is hot, especially when Lena starts worshipping Kara's body, filling it with kisses and lovely words that work magically in Kara.

The blonde wants to touch too, and she does it when Lena guides her hand to her sharp wooden.

"It's so big, Lena"

Lena softly kisses her ear, telling her with tenderness that she can take it, she will make sure of it. The blonde nods and lets Lena pace the occasion. Their lips touch, their bodies get glued with a wetness desire to finally get connected. Lena asks one more time if she's not having second thoughts and once again Kara assures her she wants this.

Lena smiles and lines up between her legs, she goes slow at first, making sure that Kara gets used to the feeling and comfortable with the invasion. There was a sharp brief pain when Lena stretched her out with her big fellow. But the pain becomes a sweet spasm that Kara can't control. The blonde moves her hips, requesting more movement, more of Lena. And, it's when the blonde's back arches and Kara purrs that Lena understands she can move more freely.

"L-L… LENA!"

The bed starts banging, the noises that come from it, it doesn't stop them. Lena stops focusing on not getting caught, especially when she sees the beautiful image of Kara, under her, panting and becoming a complete mess because Lena's big, so big and skilled that the blonde had no idea why they didn't do this before.

The bloodrush increases the temperature of their bodies, Kara is close to the orgasm, Lena can feel it as she's getting tighter and tighter and getting also very vocal. She needs to help her darling to keep it quiet so she muffles her with a kiss, pressing their bodies closer as she spun her hips and felt the electric desire to release.

The raven-haired woman whispers how close she's, the blonde is close too and the idea of getting Lena to fill her up makes her squirt. The blonde comes in the arms of the dear Luthor, she's touching the stars, and falling into a big bliss when she decides to wrap her legs around Lena, to make sure she's not going anywhere.

"Darling, please, I need to…"

"I know… just do it... "

Lena drops her jaw open, the idea of coming inside never crossed her mind but, who's she to deny such pleasure?

"Are you sure?"

Kara nods, still feeling dizzy from her first orgasm. The peaceful bliss doesn't last long because Lena starts drilling into her harder and faster than before. Trying to reach her own orgasm, the CEO speeds up the movement of her hips. She knows she's close, the head of her stiff woody tingles unbearably till it pops.

"LENA!"

Kara comes for a second time and with her, Lena comes too. The CEO arches back, her stiffened limbs tremble uncontrollably as she comes as she has never done it before. Blowing her load, Lena sloppily moves her hips back and forth as she gives it to Kara, all, till the last drop.

"This is better than food"

Lena chuckles and nods because Kara's right, this is better than food and anything she has tasted before. They fell together, folded toward each other, mumbles under their sleep how much they love each other. And, this is the moment when Lena realizes she's no longer a girl without a heart. She has a heart which bears the name: Kara.


	10. Chapter 10

Between all the things this world could contain, there's nothing more explosive and powerful than Love. Lena always underestimated its power till today. Till the day that real love finally kicked down all her walls, till the day that Love turned her grey world into a colorful world. Filled with a sunshine named Kara.

From her smile, to the little details like rambling about food for hours, everything in Kara is so lovely, especially making love with her. And, that's what the dear Luthor has been doing for the last couple of hours in Kara's bed.

"Yes, yes! YES!"

A big, very satisfied smile appears on the lips of the blonde reporter as her girlfriend makes her touch the stars for what it seems to be the 5th time in a row. Kara is so damn happy and she's not the only one. Lena is on cloud 9 too. It's more than the physical connection, it's about feeling complete when they are together. Lena has never felt like this in her life and, as scary as it's to feel so vulnerable and fragile with someone else. She knows that her heart is in good hands.

Yeah, Kara has Lena's heart because for the 1st time, it's not just about sex for Lena. Do not get it wrong, sex with Kara is great but it's not the only favorite part about being with Kara. Holding hands, eating together, watching a movie, talking about everything and nothing. Just being together, it's so magically perfect. And, the dear CEO was more than ready to cuddle with Kara and sleep well but the blonde has other plans in mind as she opens a new box of condoms, showing no intention to sleep at all.

"Ahmmm… Kara?"

Lena gulps as she realizes that Kara's appetit is bigger than what she expected. But, she doesn't complain, she's going to do anything in her power to make her happy. Making Kara happy is all that she can think now. Lena has completely forgotten how life was before Kara. And, she's not the only one suffering the same symptoms of lovesick.

Another CEO in this city has the same disease, under another name which is: Emily. Yes, Emily is like a virus which has taken over Alison's entire body. Alison's mind, her heart, even her soul feels connected with the brunette. And, maybe that's why the 1st thing Alison does when she wakes up, it's to drive towards a jewellery store and get what she needs to take a step she never thought she would ever take…

"Did you find any ring for your like, Miss DiLaurentis?"

Alison hums when the vendor asks again if she has found the one. It's been more than 2hrs since she arrived at the jewellery store and she hasn't decided yet. Everything looks amazing, expensive and beautiful, it's pretty sure that Emily might love any one of these rings. But, Alison wants more than that, she wants to convey all her love, all her promises for a good life together in a ring. And, that's not an easy task.

"She's the best that has ever happened to me, you know? And, it has to be more than perfect"

"Of course, I understand. Take your time"

The vendor is very kind, he doesn't push Alison to buy anything. After all, proposing is a big milestone that comes one time in a life if you do it right. And, the blonde has all the intentions to do it right because for her, Emily is the one, it's her happily ever after, it's the dream she never dared to wish for. And that's why she wants to marry the brunette. Because this love is real for her.

Yeah, Alison is planning to propose. And, while she's planning to put a ring on her dear Emily. The brunette is planning to bug Alison's office to spy on her. That's why Tobby is right now in the office with Emily, disguised as an electrical technician as he gets ready to install everything.

"Are you sure about this, Em?"

Emily deeply sighs, she's sure of nothing right now. Her case about Alison's company is in a dead end. Till today, she has found nothing incriminatory in Alison's computer, nor Alison's apartment. Nothing! No evidence which could link Alison with the infamous smuggling case of illegal weapons in the city. This should be good news for Emily, this should be reason enough to stop this nonsense but, Alison has been acting weird and very secretive the last couple of days. This is an indication that she's hiding something, and Emily is going to do till the impossible to find out whatever the blonde is hidden, so…

"Let's do it, Tobby! Alison is hiding something from me, and I need to know what it is!"

Hiding something is never good. Even if you do it for a good reason. And, Alison is not the only one who will get a lesson about the consequences of hiding things since she's not the only girl in town who's hiding something to a beloved.

Lena is in her office, it's like any other day till an unexpected visit knocks her door.

"OMG! Andrea?!"

"Lena!"

The dear Luthor happily smiles as she stands up to hug an old friend. It's been years since she saw Andrea Rojas. These two ladies were inseparable during their college's years. Spoiled, rich, beautiful, they've more adventures to tell than anyone else. And, feeling a little nostalgic to recall old times, Lena accepts Andrea's invitation to get a drink to catch up.

Of course, a get out with Andrea doesn't end with just one drink. The dear Luthor drinks till she loses track of time, Lena's memory gets fuzzy to recall how their night ended. Maybe that's why she freaks out when she wakes up the next day, in a bed she doesn't recognize.

"OMG! What the hell did I do?!"

Lena is over the point of freak out when her old friend appears, wearing sunglasses to hide her hangover and two coffees for them. Lena gulps hard when she realizes she's in Andrea's hotel room.

"Do not tell me that we…?"

"Relax, Lena. All you did in this room is throw up and sleep"

Lena relaxes, she feels lighter now that she knows she did nothing wrong that could put her relationship with Kara at risk. Or, at least that's what she thought.

"Now that you're awake, Lena. I would like to hear the end of the story you were telling me last night"

"What story?"

Lena says and starts to drink the coffee. She has no clue of what story she was telling last night till her old friend says...

"The story about how you seduced a blonde reporter to improve your reputation. So tell me, did you get to be at the top of the ranking list of CatCo's magazine after getting that reporter in your bed? Or, you will need to fuck Cat Grant too?"

Lena spit out the entire coffee all over the sheets and Andrea smirks as she realizes how pale Lena looks right now. Seems like Lena's tongue went too far last night, saying things she shouldn't have said, especially to someone like Miss Rojas.

Because these two ladies might be friends and go back a long way. But, Andrea was like Lena before Kara, heartless and ready to use anything she could on her benefit.

"I want to be number 1 in that list. Lena. Make it happen. My father's company which is now my company, needs it"

And, she wasn't joking. Rojas's company was on the verge of bankruptcy. She came to ask advice from Lena who's doing so well. But, now she thinks that getting in the top of Catco magazine ranking is all she needs to get her company afloat.

"Andy, I… I cannot ask Kara to…"

"To do a favor for an old friend?"

Lena gulps hard, this isn't a favor, this is more like a blackmail. And, she has no intention to put Kara's integrity at risk for this but...

"You've two options, Lena: make me number 1 in that list or get ready to deal with that blondie once I tell her the real reasons about how the two of you met…"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"You know me too well, Lena. I'm capable of that and more…"

Lena gulps hard, she angrily leaves and regrets to have even considered Andrea as her friend. Regardless of what she might or not feel about Andrea right now, her threat is real and she needs to deal with it as her top priority. Her happiness is at stake. But, what should she do? How to act and not risk to lose the one thing she cares about: Kara? Lena is not sure what is the right move. There's just one thing that's sure, sooner or later, the truth will come to the light and she owes Kara, to hear the truth from her and no one else. She needs to talk to Kara soon. Even if she's not sure to be brave enough to come clean.

Coming clean is never easy, it requires a lot of courage. And, sometimes a little push. And, that little push is what Emily plans to give Alison during their next date night. The brunette believes she can get a confession from Alison while the blonde strongly believes she will get an 'I do' from her. So, they make plans, they act normal to each other but separately, they put their own game in motion.

The bug in Alison's office gets Emily nowhere, nothing that the brunette has planned till today to uncover the truth has worked while for Alison, everything is going exactly as planned. The flowers, the petals, the candles, everything is looking exactly like Alison imagined and she couldn't be happier.

"This is it! This is the moment when my life begins!"

Alison looks at the little box she has between her hands, and smiles as she thinks tonight will be the night her world will change forever. And, she wasn't wrong, her world is going to change, but, not for the better. Because while she's getting ready for her big date with Emily, the brunette is getting to the hospital where her father is, because he just woke up.

The call was unexpected but well received, Emily has never ran so fast in her life and she was without breath when she finally entered the hospital room and saw her father awake for the first time in a long, very long time.

"Dad!"

Emily rushes to hug him, she cries as she cannot believe he's out of the coma. She should embrace this moment and care for nothing else than the fact that Wayne Fields is awake, but, she needs to know, she needs to find out the truth, so she asks.

"Dad, who shot you?"

Wayne is still in no condition to talk or move correctly, the nurses try to explain that to Emily, but, the brunette is stubborn, she has no intention to leave without a hint which could put her in the correct direction for her investigation. And that's why, Wayne uses all his strength to whisper a name…

"DiLaurentis…"

"What?! What did you say, Dad?!"

Wayne falls asleep as he has no strength to say more.

"Dad, wake up! Wake up! Did Alison DiLaaurentis shoot you?!"

Emily tries to get more information from her father, but the nurses ask her to calm down and let him rest. He needs to rest and Emily understands that, but what he said, what it might mean, it changes everything.

Wayne might have no strength to do more than whisper the name of the person who shot him. But, his efforts will not go in vain, Emily will make sure of that. That's why, when Tobby arrives at the hospital to check on his boss, Wayne. Emily tells him everything and makes sure to settle a police raid on Alison's home.

"Em, we need to be cautious and collect more evidence and…"

"And nothing, Tobby! We put a bug on her office and we got nothing!"

"Exactly! We need proof to make an arrest!"

"We have my father's testimony, he said her last name, Tobby!"

It's hard to believe it, but Emily knows his father, he's not a liar and if he points out a DiLaurentis as his aggressor, she has to do something about it, even if her heart yells her to not do it, after all, she's in love with Alison. But, she ignores her heart, she ignores its pleading to not break it as she gets ready to arrest Alison under the accusation of trying to kill her father.

"Tobby, I will put behind bars the criminal who shot my father, tonight! Are you gonna help me or what?!"

Tobby is not sure about this, but he wants justice too, so he moves fast to get a warrant and all the cops ready for action.

It's past 10 pm when Alison's door gets wild open, the blonde quickly smiles when she sees Emily entering the foyer, she hides the little box with the ring on it as fast as she can, but, Emily misunderstands her actions and believing she's hiding a weapon or something worse, so the brunette doesn't hesitate on showing off her own weapon and pointed it out towards Alison.

"Emily! Emily...?"

The blonde is in shock, she realizes that Emily is wearing a cop outfit and pointing a gun to her head. Alison wonders if this is some kind of role play, because if it's, it's very real.

"Emily, wh-...?"

"Show me what you're hiding in your hands, right now!"

Alison gulps hard, she's not sure if she's liking this role play at all. Especially because Emily is looking at her like if she was the worst thing in this world.

"Emily…"

"Hands up! Now! Or I'll shoot you, just like you shot my father!"

"What?!"

The blonde has no idea of what the hell Emily is talking about and she gets more confused when she sees a bunch of cops getting into her home. She tries to move but Emily's weapon, pointed out at her head, makes it very clear that she shouldn't move at all.

Everything looks so unreal, especially when the brunette shows an oder of arrest against her under the charges of attempted murder.

"Emily, what the hell is this?!"

"You tried to kill the Officer in chief, my father and you'll finally pay for that!"

Emily's words are vicious, filled with anger and sorrow because no matter how strongly she tries to convince herself that Alison is the bad guy and she has to hate her, her heart is still in love with the blonde, so in love that it breaks her to watch how Alison looks so lost, so broken right now.

"You're a cop…"

"Yes…"

"You've always been a cop…"

"Yes…"

"But, you… I… we…"

"I approached you to get the truth. I was undercover and now I'm here to arrest you…"

Alison's heartbeat raises to the sky when her brain finally catches up with the reality of what is happening. This is not a role play, this is like a nightmare but it's not a dream, this is real, and this is the moment when Alison realizes that she was a fool to even believe in love.

"Nothing was real… nothing…"

Emily gulps hard, her hands shake as she wants to say that their feelings are real even if she doesn't want to admit it because right now, she needs to be professional and arrest her no matter what her heart is telling her.

"It's better if you cooperate, Alison. Put your hands on your head and show me what you're hiding"

The blonde doesn't argue, she says nothing as she raises her hands over her head and drops the precious little box she was holding. The box gets open when it hits the floor and Emily gasps when she sees the beautiful diamond ring.

"What is that? A… a ring? Why? How…? Were you going to propose?! To ME?!"

Emily asks and Alison doesn't reply, she just stares at her with a broken look as another cop handcuffs her. The cop pushes Alison to walk and the blonde makes no resistance, she walks besides Emily with nothing more than a breaking heart.

Emily's tears drop as she watches Alison leave with the rest of the cops. She realizes that she just broke their hearts and they might not have a heart, not after tonight.

Nothing breaks like a heart, that's what people say but they are wrong because as fragile as a heart can be, trust is even more fragile. And, contrary to a broken heart, it might never be repaired, especially when someone you love breaks your trust.

From all the people who could hurt her, Alison never imagined that Emily would be one of them. And to be honest, this brunette is not the only one who's gonna break someone's heart tonight.

In another part of the city, Kara is sneaking in her girlfriend's building to surprise her.

Lena cancelled their dinner plans, pretexting she has lots of work to do. Kara knows Lena is a very busy person but she needs to eat too. That's why she decides to bring the dinner to her. Kara smiles as she looks at the take away boxes she has with her.

The blonde is bringing something from Lena's favorite italian restaurant, and the blonde reporter was ready to surprise Lena with this unexpected visit but she wasn't ready to get surprised by what she will overhear as she stands in front of Lena's door. Right now, inside Lena's office, the dear Luthor is discussing with Sam about the best way to deal with Andrea because…

"I cannot tell Kara the truth, Sam!"

"She might understand, Lena"

"Understand what, Sam?! That I lied to her? That I approached her under false pretences and the only motive of getting myself in the list she's doing for Catco?!"

The dear CEO is walking in circles, with the look down, trying to make her brain work property to find a solution to her dilemma. So focused on thinking that she ignores the steps of the other person who's walking into her office.

"Lena…"

Sam gulps hard when she realizes they are not alone. She tries to stop Lena to say something else as she calls her name, but it's too late. Fate has other plans for them as the dear CEO keeps talking without considering the weight of her words.

"How am I supposed to tell her that I tried to use her for the well-being of my company? That I set up everything! I… I cannot tell her that, I..."

"You just did…"

Lena freezes when she hears Kara's voice. She slowly raises her head to find that Sam and Kara are looking at her with a shocking expression.

"Kara… I…"

"You used me?"

"Non, I…"

"You planned to use me, right. Because the list hasn't been finished yet, I guess you were taking your time to get what you want from me, right?!"

Sam realizes she's not helpful at all so decides to leave them alone. And, being alone with Kara has been Lena's favorite thing till now. Till the moment she realizes she fucked it up, big time. And, the dear sweet reporter has no intention to make a scene, but then, Lena approaches and her hand immediately moves, slapping her in the cheek so strongly that Lena steps back.

"Kara…"

Kara doesn't want to talk, she doesn't want to hear more lies. So, she leaves without turning back.

"KARA!"

Lena screams her name but makes no effort to go after her. After all, what right does she have to pursuit the girl to whom she just broke her heart?

And, just like that, tonight, two brunettes did the unthinkable, breaking trusts and leaving two blondes without a heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Love? Why do people yearn for it? Why do people want it in their life? Love is no good, love is just another name for pain. That's what Alison is thinking while she sits alone in a cell. She knows her rights, she knows she should call her lawyer but to be honest. She doesn't care. Nothing matters, nothing matters anymore for her.

Her love story was nothing more than a cruel tragedy. A deception that might cost her more than a broken heart because if her company was already struggling, after this, it's more than obvious that -A Toys will perish. Her family legacy will be destroyed just like her heart. So, why should she even care about calling a lawyer?

Feeling completely hopeless, Alison shows no interest in anything. But, someone else is very interested in her. A cop is dying to hear her version of the story. Because Emily needs to know, she wants to understand how someone like Alison would do what she did? Why try to kill her father? Why smuggle weapons?

Alison's company is not doing well. Even before the death of his father, Kenneth. The company was in a bad financial crisis. But, no matter how bad the situation could be, nothing justifies Alison's actions. That's what Emily tells to herself as she gets ready to face the sweet blonde who stole her heart.

And, the beautiful cop was ready to face an angry Alison. To finally see the blonde without her masks of a good person. But, she wasn't ready to face a broken Alison. A broken person who shows nothing more than an empty look.

"Ali…?"

The blonde doesn't react to Emily's presence. It's like her body was there but her mind was very far away.

"Alison. You've the right to a lawyer and make a call. You haven't done it. Why?"

The blonde doesn't reply, she doesn't move, she stays sitting on the floor, back against the wall and with a lost look on her face. The dear brunette gulps hard because one part of herself wants to rush towards her, hug her and let her know that everything is going to be okay. But, it's going to be okay? Will all of this end well?

Wayne Fields is not dead and Alison has no criminal records, so she can get a life after this. It's what Emily wants to believe. It's what she tries to reason with the dear DiLaurentis. But, the blonde is not listening, she's just not caring at all about moving a finger to improve her situation.

"ALISON!"

Emily is bursting in tears, trying to reach her with words. And, it might have been the piercing pitch of her voice or the tears of the brunette, what finally makes Alison look at her and put attention to what the cop is trying to say.

"Alison. If you confess. If you plead guilty. I can help you to get a good deal with the prosecutor, I…"

The blonde burst out laughing. She mocks Emily for her concern, she cynically mocks as she gets angrier and angrier about how the hell is that she fell for such a poor act.

"Ali?"

"Stop… Just stop the act. Stop pretending you are worried about me. That you care whatever happens to me!"

"But, I'm worried about you! I care!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean with 'why'?"

"Yes, why do you care if I'm just a case for you…"

Alison's broken words hit her hard. Because Alison is so much more than a case. She's the 1st love of Emily. The love the brunette never thought she would ever need and Emily has to bite her tongue to not express this deep feeling she has on the chest.

"Is there anything you want to confess, Alison? This is the time to say it…"

Emily makes a step forward, she's under the point of stretching her arm between the bars of the cell to reach Alison with something more than words but her initiative gets interrupted when Alison's cousin, the head of her defence council finally arrives.

"Do not say another word, Alison! Officer. You've no right to interrogate my client without the presence of a lawyer"

Spencer tries to get under Emily's skin, even if it was her who gave her the tip about Alison's situation. Because, yeah, Emily cares about Alison and she wants to be sure she has all the legal help she needs, even if that's hard to believe.

"How did you know I was here?"

Spencer doesn't reply to Alison, she simply starts to look into all the paperwork of the case. And, while Spencer is here to act as Alison's lawyer, Emily deeply sighs as she has no intention to get into an argument with Spencer Hastings. So, the brunette starts walking, ready to leave till she stops moving when she hears Alison's voice, talking to her.

"Wait! I've something to confess"

"Alison! Do not say another word!"

Spencer tries to shut down whatever the blonde wants to say because anything she says can be used against her, but nothing will stop Alison, to speak out what she has in her chest. Because she needs to say it out loud and she needs Emily to hear it too. So, brown meets blue, they stare at each other and then, Alison says…

"I confess…"

"Alison don't!"

Spencer doesn't stop to interrupt her but Alison keeps going.

"I confess that I've been a fool…"

"What?"

Both brunettes look confused and Alison resumes her speech when she says to Emily...

"I confess that I've been a fool for falling in love with your warmth, for loving you"

Emily gulps hard when she hears Alison's words and the way she says them, with such a heartbreaking voice. And, she wants to say something but she says nothing as the blonde makes very clear that all that love is gone. So, with tears rolling over her beautiful cheeks, Emily runs away, walking out of Alison' sight as soon as she can because Alison's pain is like a stab in her heart. Emily cannot tolerate seeing the blonde like this. So broken, so empty. So, she decides to not play any visit to the blonde, at least not for now.

And, she's not the only one who's avoiding an encounter. Kara is doing the same. Or, at least she tries.

Not taking the calls, ignoring the hundreds of texts and not accepting the delivery of flowers; all that comes from Lena, the blonde shut it down. Kara deeply sighs because it's very exhausting to cut any contact with the dear Luthor. Especially when Lena doesn't stop to reach her out.

"Should I talk with her?"

Kara wonders but feels not ready to have that talk. She's not ready to face Lena and her lies. She needs time to think, to process and she needs Lena to understand that, so she sends her request with a messenger of her trust.

"Alex!"

Lena smiles when she sees the dear Danvers in her office, till she realizes this is not a friendly visit at all.

It's not a very mature move from Kara to send her big sister to deal with her ex but, one visit from Alex Danvers is all that Lena needed to leave Kara alone. The texts stop, the delivery of chocolate & flowers stop, the intents of call stop too and the dear reporter finally gets what she wished. But now that Lena is giving her space, Kara is not sure if this is what she really wanted at all.

"Kara? Are you okay?"

Alex asks as she settles the movie and everything for their movie night. They have been having lots of movie nights lately. Kara knows that her big sister is worried about her, and she wants to tell Alex that she's fine, but she's not. How could she be fine when she's heartbroken? When her 1st love turned out to be nothing more than a lie. A very cruel lie.

She was con, in a vile way, that's what Alex always says, and she might be right but, that doesn't make her feel any better. It's the first time this reporter falls in love. She always wanted to know how it felt. But, now that she's living it, she's not so sure if wish for it was a good idea. It hurts more than what she even imagined and she wonders how Alex has survived all her breakups, so she asks guidance and all what Alex has to say is...

"There's not a magic answer for that, Kara. You just need to take your time so your heart can heal, and let go to move on…"

"I don't know how to do that…"

"No one knows, but, you'll figure it out"

Kara nods and smiles when Alex hugs her. It's good to have a big sister who is watching over you. Someone who has your back no matter what. That's the role of the big brother, and that's why Jason is finally ready to do what he should have done from the moment that Alison got arrested.

Because, yeah. It was Jason who shot Wayne Fields. It's him who has been using the company resources to smuggle weapons. And, he's ready to confess so Alison can be free from any guilt but, his partner in business doesn't share the same point of view. That's why, Jason receives an unexpected visit in his loft just the moment when he's ready to go to the cops.

"Lex, I'm not going to let Alison pay for something she didn't do!"

Jason tries to make Lex Luthor, his partner, understand that family comes first. But Lex cannot risk letting Jason talk with the cops. He knows too much about him, so he shoots him in cold blood.

"Sorry, Jason. Nothing personal"

Says Lex with a devious smirk as he watches the dead body of Jason DiLaurentis. The older Luthor leaves the loft and some hours later, Jason's girlfriend, Aria Montgomery arrives and finds the dead body.

"JASON!"

With shaking hands, Aria calls 911 and from that moment, everything changes.

"911. What is your emergency?"

The news of Jason's murder run fast. It's a cop who informs Alison about his brother's death and the blonde doesn't want to believe it. She refuses to believe that her brother got killed while she's in jail for a crime she didn't commit.

"AHHHH!"

Screams of anger, screams of pain. Alison loses it completely like she has never done it before. Her sorrow for the loss of her brother is something that Emily cannot ignore, and she's walking towards Alison's cell with the idea of offering any kind of comfort when her dear friend, Aria, arrives at the police station to see her.

"Emily!"

'Aria?"

The tall brunette offers a hug to comfort Aria, who's also grieving after the loss of Jason. And, talking about him…

"I need to give you something, Emily"

"What is this?"

The brunette wonders when Aria gives her a hard drive.

"Jason told me once that if anything happened to him. I should bring this to the cops. So, here, take this"

Emily nods, she has no clue why the old DiLaurentis gave such specific instructions to his girlfriend. It's like if he had the feeling that something bad could ever happen to him. But, why? The brunette doesn't understand the reasons till she connects the drive to her PC and sees with her own eyes all the evidence she never found in Alison.

"DiLaurentis… OMG! It was Jason DiLaurentis!"

To confirm what the hard drive is showing, Wayne Fields is finally able to speak without putting at risk his health. And, yes, he said DiLaurentis, but, he was talking about Jason and not Alison.

"Are you sure about your testimony, Mr. Fields?"

Tobby asks as he takes his declaration in the hospital.

"Yes, Tobby. I saw him. It was him who shot me. I don't know why. He was the one who settled down the meeting. He told me he was ready to come clean and give all the data about the smuggling"

"Maybe, he just settled a trap for you?"

"I don't think so. When I saw him, that night, I saw fear in his eyes, his hand was shaking as he pointed out the gun at me. It was like he was pushed to shoot me…"

"By whom?"

"I don't know. But, my guess is that whoever killed him is actually the one who's behind all of this"

Tobby deeply sighs because this means that they cannot close the case. The real villain might still be free, hiding and they need to find him before he makes more damages. In any case, all this new evidence just proves that they got it all wrong and Alison was never guilty. And, as bad as it can feel to put an innocent behind bars, it's even worse to know that you sacrificed your heart for an assumption.

Ashamed, sad, feeling like the worst kind of person in the world. Emily rushes to face Alison and tries to repair what she damaged. But, it's too late because when she appears in front of the blonde, those blue eyes show nothing more than hate towards her.

"Emily…"

Alison coldly says the name of the brunette who is standing there, in front of her, with tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes. The blonde deeply sighs as she starts to sign all the documents for her release. She's not guilty of anything, so, there's no reason to stay in the cell any longer.

"Ali, I'm so sorry, I…"

"I don't allow you to call me Ali. I'm Miss DiLaurentis for you…"

Emily gulps hard, she knows she deserves the cold shoulder but, that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

"Miss DiLaurentis, I…"

"You suck as a cop, officer Fields. And, make no doubt that you'll hear from my lawyers"

"You'll sue me?"

"I'm suing the entire department. Your incompetence and absence of ethic has cost me too much"

Yeah, too much pain, too much sorrow. Emily could find thousands of reasons to justify her actions, but, in the end, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter for Alison, because she's no longer the sweet blonde to whom Emily fell in love. Now, she's nothing more than a girl without a heart.

People say your 1st love never comes true. And, it seems they are right, because this 1st love is not the only one which will end badly because another blonde is more than ready to close a chapter of her life.

"Miss Danvers is here to see you, Miss Luthor"

Lena smiles a lot when her assistant announces the arrival of the sweet reporter. The CEO is still shocked that Kara was the one who requested the meeting in the first place. Maybe the space she gave her, it finally paid off but she couldn't be more wrong because Kara is not here to repair their relationship, she's here to get closure.

The blonde is very clear about her motives to meet. And, Lena refuses to accept it.

"I'll not break up with you, Kara!"

"We don't need to break up, Lena. We never started in the first place. Nothing was real… nothing…"

"That's not true! I love you! I'm in love with YOU!"

With tears in her eyes, Lena tries to make Kara understand that her love for her is real. But, those words are said in vain as Kara doesn't believe her at all.

"You should know that I've talked with Cat about us, about what you tried to get from me"

"What?! Why?!"

"I felt like my integrity as a reporter was left in doubt. So, I told her and requested her to give the list to someone else to finish…"

"Oh, Kara… I… I'm so sorry. This was a big opportunity for you and I blew it for you"

"Not really. Cat refused my request and told me to finish what I started, so, I did, I finished my article without questioning my judgement…"

Kara gets a copy of the new number of Catco Magasin and gives it to Lena. The dear brunette flips through the pages and gasps in surprise when she realizes she's in the list, like the 2nd philanthropist in the city.

"Kara, I…"

"I changed the title of my article. I decided that people should appreciate more those who helps than those who have power"

The blonde is happy with her article, with her work and she's ready to go, but Lena doesn't want her to go.

"Kara, wait I…"

"I realized that my ethic for my work is stronger than my broken heart. So, you should know that you were fairly evaluate"

Lena drops away the magazine, she doesn't care anymore about the ranking and the publicity she can from it. All she cares it's to get Kara back, but she's too far away to get. Since Kara has no intention to give her a second chance.

"I'll get you back, Kara!"

Yells Lena as the reporter leaves her office. It was a promise she plans to keep even if she doesn't know how. And, if you're asking who got the 1st place in Kara's ranking as the most philanthropist person in the city. Well, that place was for no one else than…

"Alison"

The blonde is in her office at -A Toys, reading the ranking of Catco. She tries to not put attention on the brunette who just arrived without previous notice, but it's obvious that the girl will not leave, so she has no other choice than deal with her.

"Number 1 as the most remarkable person in the City…"

"Ali, I…"

"I'm number one because, like the article says: no one donates more money and does more hours in charitable institutions than ME! And, I should be happy about this. But, all I can wonder is how this reporter that I don't know, it's better judge of character than YOU!"

The blonde drops the article open in front of Emily to see it. And, the brunette gulps hard as she feels bad about her assumptions and the pain she caused to the woman she loves.

"I'm sorry, Ali…"

"I'm done hearing your apologies. If that's the only reason you came, please leave…"

The brunette closes tight her fists, trying to stay strong as she has lots of things to say. She's not ready to leave, at least not yet because...

"I love you"

Alison laughs when Emily proclaims her love for her.

"Please, do not mock about my feelings for you"

Emily pleads and to that, Alison replies...

"It's you who's mocking about me if you think I will ever believe a word you say!"

"It's not a lie, Ali! I…"

"I made very clear that I'm Miss DiLaurentis for you…"

Emily deeply sighs, she's trying to stay calm and not lose her temper but the blonde is making it very hard for her. And, that's because all the love Alison had for her has turned into a bitter rage that Alison cannot erase.

Erase the deception, erase the sadness and all the memories of what they lived together, that's what Alison desires more than anything. But, she can't. She cannot erase the fact that she was madly in love with this woman and how much it hurt to be betrayed by her.

"You thought I was the villain! How could you?!"

"Ali, I'm sorry, I…"

"I'm not done talking so, do not dare to say a word till I'm done!"

Emily seals her lips and decides to just listen to whatever Alison needs to say.

"You said that you loved me! We made love! You let me believe I was loved! How could you be so cruel?!"

Emily has no idea how to answer that. She could have chosen to not get emotionally involved with the blonde, she could have chosen to investigate the company with another approach. But, she didn't.

"Why offer me a glimpse of happiness if all you wanted it was to find me guilty?!"

Alison is right, so many things that the brunette could have done differently but, she didn't because regardless of how cruel this might look, she wanted to be with Alison, she wanted her, even if she did it for the wrong reasons.

"You should know, the cruelest part of your deception it's that if you would have simply come to me and told me about your investigation. I would have helped you to find the truth without a second thought"

"Even if that would have led you to put your brother behind bars?"

"Yes. Because that's how righteous I believe myself to be. But, I guess you never really knew that much about me. Just like I never really knew you"

"Ali, I…"

"You had a choice. And, you chose wrong. Now, leave because I don't want to see you"

"Ali, I…"

"LEAVE!"

"Ali, I…"

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I…"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Alison freezes when she hears very clearly the real reason for Emily's unexpected visit.

"I… I'm pregnant…"

Many times, Emily dreamed with this moment, imagining how happy Alison would react if they ever would get a child. Joy, tears of happiness, any reaction was what Emily was expecting to see in Alison's face. But, all she got was a cold face without any trace of happiness at all. And, she cannot expect more from a girl without a heart.


End file.
